Family: Always & Forever
by BlissfulWriter95
Summary: After 60 years of being daggered, Rebekah Mikaelson escapes with her brother Kol. On her own she finds two infants abandoned in the woods, claiming them as her own she seeks the help of the witch Sheila Bennett to protect them.
1. Chapter 1: Resting In The Woods

**Disclaimer:** Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind.

* * *

 **Rebekah's POV:**

'God I hate those bloody daggers Nik uses to keep my siblings and me in line.' Gasping, I jolt upright smacking into the coffin lid, which I open. The jolting movements make me wonder how long I've been in the bloody box. A lid on my left opens and I see Kol's bewildered face as he sits up. The vehicle we are in hits a particularly harsh bump, causing us both to catch the lids of the coffins to keep from getting whacked in the head. Kol and I share a look as the speed starts to slow, then we sneak out of the coffins, shutting the lid as quietly and as softly as we can. As soon as the vehicle stops, we take off into the thicket.

The next two days Kol and I stay together. He gets our identification sorted while I become a 'descendant' of myself to access the money we'd hid from Nik years ago. Well fed and updated on the times, we separate with a cellular device to keep in contact.  
On the outskirts of the now named town of Mystic Falls, was my youngest brother Henrik's grave. My family left the old world and travelled to a plague free world after having lost my oldest sister Freya to the sickness. Only two of my older brothers were born at the time: Finn and an infant Elijah. The rest of us were born in the new world: Niklaus, Kol, myself and Henrik. Eight hundred years since Henrik's death and my parents turn the rest of us into vampires. Now I am back where I was born.

The clearing was untouched, with the grass tall and wildflowers throughout. Lying on the ground beside where Henrik's body lay, I stare at the star-filled night sky. "So much has changed little brother, both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. I wish you were here, but at the same time, it might be better you aren't. Our family isn't the same with so much backstabbing and bloodshed. I miss you dearly, and I promise to visit again soon," I whisper, my voice soft as if speaking any louder would shatter the peace around me.  
Watching the stars above, I feel a wave of power wash across my torso, which opens my senses. I can't feel any beings powerful enough to release that wave but nor can I feel any danger. I hear two heartbeats fluttering. An infant begins to cry.

I follow the sound but stop just short, hiding behind a few bushes, just out of sight. In front of my hiding place is a freshly hollowed tree. It looks like something has exploded, within the trunk. My mouth falls open. I become short of breath. Lying in the cavern of the trunk lay two infants. One baby wrapped in a white blanket. This infant is waving its arms while the other is covered in a worn course looking blanket. The second infant works itself up to an ear-splitting wail. I watch. I wait for someone to come, but as time passes and temperatures drop, still no one comes. Finally, as the crying turns to sniffles, I can take no more and come from my hiding place, pick up the red-faced infant and hold the child just as my mother taught me when Henrik was small.

Bending at the knees, I manoeuvre the infant around until I can gather up the other as well. I leave the area with them both tucked tightly in my arms and head to my hotel room. My hotel room is in a larger town over from Mystic Falls. I compel a maid to open my door and ignore the infants sleeping in my arms. Moving to the bed, I lay the two in the middle before I place the pillows and a blanket around them on the bed to keep them from rolling off. Before the maid leaves, I compel her to write a list of everything an infant needs. With the list in my hand and the maid compelled to watch over the two on the bed, I headed out.

I enter the first 24-hour baby store I come across. With the 'help' of two workers, I get everything I need, including a few parenting books. An employee, with a flatbed truck, delivers my order to the hotel before I compel him to forget me. I dismiss the maid. I go to bathe the infants and notice the name 'Emma' embroidered on the white blanket. It is a lovely blanket with a purple ribbon around the edges. I coo to Emma and listen to her little noises. Dried and dressed in a sleeping onesie, I pick up the other infant. Tucked into the worn and holey blanket is a letter. I place it on the table, throw away the blanket and bathe this baby. I repeat what I did with Emma, and as soon as the second baby is dried and dressed, I put her on the bed beside Emma. I sort out the bassinets with blankets and sheets before I mix formula together. I feed the babies. With the two girls in the bassinets, I sing to them softly until they fall asleep. The song I use is one that I remember from my childhood.

With the babies settled and sleeping, I read the note and start on the parenting books. I decide to claim the two girls as my own, knowing how it is to have been cast away. They are my daughters now. I wake a few hours later to hear one of the girls starting to fuss. I get up, check the diaper and try more formula. Moments after I finish with one, the other starts. I repeat my actions and with both resettled; I head out to the balcony of my room. The sun is just starting to rise. Looking at the sunrise, I call Kol on the cellular phone.

"Missing me already sister?"  
"Hello to you too Kol. I need to contact the person you use for papers; I have a few additional requirements."  
"Ah. I'll give the information in a moment, first where are you?"  
"I went to visit Henrik. The clearing hasn't been touched. Why do you ask?"  
"Rumours have it that father is nearby. I'm guessing you'll be heading away shortly. I'll visit Henrik soon," Kol says. I hear the thinly hidden emotion in his voice. After a few minutes, I have the information I need. If my father is nearby, I feel concerned about that. It is unsettling.

During the next few days, I begin to get the hang of looking after the girls. I keep the name from the blanket and flip through a few baby name books before I find a name I like and think suits: Isabella. The worry in the back of my mind of my father Mikael finding the girls causes me to seek out the closest witch. I end up back in Mystic Falls to find the Bennett's house. It is not very hard. I get out of the rental and open the double stroller I have for the girls. At the front door, I ring the bell while rocking the stroller back and forth. I could hear the footsteps get closer to the door.

Answering the door, a woman passing middle age, cautiously asks: "Hello, can I help you?" "Hello, I'm looking for Sheila Bennett. My name is Rebekah Mikaelson," I say with my hand out for a handshake. Her expression freezes for a second, as our hands' touch. She then pulls her hand away.  
"I'm Sheila. I know you're a vampire."  
"Ms Bennett, I would like your help. I am willing to pay you and owe you or your family a favour," I plead, watching as her eyes widen in shock. Owing to a Witch or a coven of witches a favour is a rare thing to do, but it can put the one due to the favour in a dangerous place.  
"I hope you understand why I won't invite you in. We can talk on the porch, once I come out," Sheila replies as she pushes the door open wider and steps out. She stops in surprise when she sees the stroller.

"I found them in the forest. I waited to see if anyone was coming for them but no one showed up, and I refuse to leave any being to freeze to death. It's the babies that cause me to ask for your help. I would like to raise them as my daughters, but since I am what I am, there are a lot of people that will use them to get to me or to hurt me. I would like a cloaking spell to hide them and me from anyone wishing to cause harm. Ms Bennett, are you able to do that?" I ask, sitting on the wicker chair.

On her porch, Sheila sat in the other chair watching me. I use my foot to keep the rocking motion on the stroller. "It's highly dangerous and unorthodox if you do this. Can you show me where you found them?" Sheila asked.  
I nod in agreement. "It's not easy to get there. To get there and back I'll need you to carry the girls while I carry you. Will you agree?" I asked. Once it was settled, I head back to the rental and strap the girls in. We head as far as I can go with the car before we continue on foot.

"There is powerful magic here. It's protecting the area, which is why it is still untouched," Sheila explains as she faces toward the clearing where Henrik rests.  
"It is most likely my mother's magic. My younger brother is buried not far from here. I was visiting him when I felt the power. You know what I found in the tree when I came to investigate," I mention before cooing at the babies. I feel Sheila's gaze on me.

"You're very good with them," Sheila acknowledges as she puts the carriers down and then rests her hands on the trunk of the tree. "The power that sent them is or rather was very strong and not something from my kind or magic. What or whoever sent them, wasn't a witch like me nor did they practise ancestral magic," Sheila expresses gravely before turning back to look at me. "May I hold your children for a second? I might be able to sense something from them. One or both of them may be able to do magic," Sheila explains.

I nod uncertainly and watch as she lets the girls fist her finger. With her eyes closed and brows furrowed, she is still for a moment before her eyes shoot open and I gasp. There is a soft iridescent shield-like bubble. "They both have magic. It is different for each of them. However, it's similar to the magic that brought them here," Sheila reveals as we watch the bubble dissipate before our eyes. We head back to Sheila's house, and she agrees to help.

"Normally I don't like getting involved with Vampires or in Vampire matters, but I can see that you'll be good for the girls and them for you," Sheila decides before inviting me in. "Your younger brother was around when we were at the tree. He was the one that convinced me to help you. He also asked me to pass on that you are right. While he would like to interact with the world today, he agrees that your family isn't as they were when he was alive. He also said he is always around. You have a second chance of family so tell his nieces of their Uncle Henrik and when it's safe, have your other brothers in their lives as it means more protection for them. He will send you a sign if he can, and he said to start with Kol in a few months," Sheila adds. I nod after a sigh.

"I will do that Henrik. Just for you. I shall tell them of their brave Uncle Henrik. Always and Forever brother." I whisper, looking out the front window. I feel a breeze pass behind my left shoulder.  
"I give my word to keep everything said and done today between us. I won't repeat a word again," Sheila vows. We shake hands and Sheila smiles as she leaves the room to grab what she needs. "Henrik says, Always and Forever," Sheila calls from the other room.

I spend the rest of the day telling Sheila of my family's story. She passes on some child-rearing advice and even some stories of her own family.  
"These amulets will keep you hidden. I made extras for the rest of your family as well. While the girls aren't servants of nature they'll need to learn to control and even access magic, so I've copied all the grimoires I have to help them," Sheila offers before passing over several thick books.  
"Thank you, Sheila. I shall make sure they know just how lucky they are to have access something so personal. I owe you more than a single favour. I will keep in touch with you and when the girls are older we'll come back to visit. I am happy to have you be a part of their lives. My family owes you," I thankfully declared.

* * *

Let me know what you all thought. If you liked it the story will be continued on my website .com

~Blissful


	2. Chapter 2 : Family Travels

**A/N:** I know it's been over a month since I posted the first chapter of Family: Always  & Forever, and I would like to apologise for the long wait.  
I won't give excuses, RL can get crazy, and it loves to play around with people when they've made plans and schedules. So because you've all been so patient and haven't given up on this story or me, I'm posting two chapters for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind. Pre-Edited: 2,510 words

* * *

Rebekah's POV:

It had been a year since I had received Kol's warning call and I'd done as he suggested and gone west. I ended up in a small town called Forks. I had just turned from the highway into the gas station when a police car got T-boned by a semi-trailer. I reacted quicker than I thought and compelled the officer to drink enough blood to survive and to be careful until the blood left his system. Thinking that was the end of it I went back to the car and sung the girls to sleep. The next day I had been looking around a nearby town of Port Angeles when I heard a familiar voice, turning around it was the officer I had saved. He had been crossing the street when a car ran a stop sign and running into him head on, killing him. I cursed his luck as I removed him from the scene and drove back to the motel room in Forks.

When he woke, I explained everything to him and learned his name was Charlie; he completed the transition. Sheila made a daylight ring, which I gave Charlie and I spent two months teaching him all he needed for control and his new life as a vampire. He enjoyed helping me with Emma and Isabella, during the time. Rumours filled the town about Charlie and his seemingly close relationship that was all based on speculation. It was a sad day when the girls and I left town. We ended up in Los Angeles, California. The list of people in need of updating grew. Charlie came to visit when he could, fuelling the rumours in Forks that he was Emma and Isabella's father. Charlie and I were enjoying laughing at the newest rumour that went around.

Isabella was a quick learner and was crawling at six months, Emma started at seven. Baby-proofing a house was harder than I thought and while the house was nowhere near the 'normal' size Nik used, it wasn't tiny either. I had hired a couple of staff to help look after everything while I looked after the girls. Sheila dubbed them 'the twins' in one of her letters and the nickname stuck. Their first birthday was a fun day, which Sheila and Charlie both came specifically for. All had been going well until the doorbell rang. I got Charlie and Sheila to hide the girls while I went to answer the door. On the opposite side of the door stood Sage, my oldest brother Finn's girlfriend and the first he turned. Her red hair cut short shone like flames in the light.

"Sage, It's a surprise to see you. None of my brothers are here; I live on my own here." I said watching the sadness and disappointment flash across her face.  
"Oh. I was hoping Finn was finally free." Shoulders slumped Sage replied. I opened the door wider with a barely withheld sigh motioning her to come in.  
"I'm sorry Sage. You're welcome to join me, with a little party." I said before shutting the door and calling to Charlie and Sheila to come out.

"…..Sheila cloaked us, to keep the girls safe and Charlie was an instinct." I summed up a year for Sage, sitting in the living room with one eye on the two stumbling birthday girls. Isabella seemed to have more issues with her balance than Emma.  
"Wow, you've certainly have had an exciting and busy year. I promise to help keep the girl's safe anyway I can." Sage said as she too watched the girls.  
"They certainly have a strange family, and those of us who will help protect them," Charlie said with a twitch of moustache. Laughter filled the room following his comment. Sage ended up staying with us for three months before she got restless.

A month after Sage left, I got a call from Kol. He wanted to talk; he had visited Henrik. His sarcasm didn't hide from me that he missed out sibling and being a family. For safety, Sheila had spelled the house, so anyone had to be invited in, even though I owned the house. Kol came with a small backpack the only thing with him.  
"I've been travelling. Saw the sights and hung out with some witches. I had fun times. The spirits on the other side said you'd made friends with a rather powerful witch." Kol said when he saw my careful look, causing me to smile thinking of Sheila.

"The spirits are right. I've made friends with Sheila Bennett; she is under my protection. A lot has happened in a year, Kol. I would like to introduce you to a couple of people." I said before having the maid bring over the girls. "Kol these are Emma and Isabella. I adopted them and with Sheila's help keep them safe. Girls say hello to Uncle Kol." I said taking the girls from the maid.

"Bekah…..You're not serious are you?" Kol questioned as he looked at the two.  
"Yes, they're like us. Left in the forest, I couldn't let them die." I said the look that passed over Kol's face spoke volumes. He sighed before smiling "Hello my little nieces; I'm your uncle Kol. I'm the best uncle ever." Kol said watching as Emma reached out to him.  
"Emma would like her uncle Kol to hold her. Henrik holds the title of best Uncle, but I'm sure he won't mind sharing that title with you." I said as Kol awkwardly held Emma in his arms, she happily babbled away in her baby speak. Kol set up a guest room how he wanted, and the twins gained another family member, while I gained one of my brothers back.

Time flew by, visits between Sheila, Charlie and Sage happened like clockwork. At six Isabella started acquired her powers, and so her lessons began between Sheila and Kol. Emma gained hers at nine, and it was around then things proceeded to change. Kol and I heard whispers that Elijah had turned on Niklaus after Nik had supposedly thrown our coffins into the ocean. Sheila helped the girls increase the protection spells around and a few other things.

After a sign from Henrik and with a little bit of magic word got to Elijah. It was days after the 'twins' tenth birthday Elijah showed up, shocked and surprised to see us alive and well. Everything explained including about the girls. While Bella welcomed Elijah, she was untrusting of him, and Emma took a while to warm up to him.  
"Mama, the school, is getting suspicious," Bella said coming inside one afternoon.  
"I think it's time to move. How would you girls like to see Europe?" I asked before laughing as they squealed in delight.

"Shall we take that as a Yes, I wonder?" Kol said teasing both girls turned to glare at him. "Uncle Kol…. Of course, it's a yes. We can see mama's Chateau in France; The villa's in Italy and Greece, not to mention the castles. Oh, this is going to be such fun." Bella said with a sigh, pleasure clear on her face. Emma nodded along before chime in. "Yes, and we get firsthand accounts from people who lived through the vast events of history. Plus Grammy Sheila said she would get in contact with a few Witch covens that she trusts to help up. So much to see and do not to mention everything we'll learn."

The girls hurried upstairs chatting about what they should and shouldn't pack, Kol turned towards me bewilderment expressed on his face. "Bekah, those two are bookworms. I wouldn't be surprised if they are smarter than us all." Kol stated Elijah patted him on the back a smile spread across his face.  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you two weren't bickering over everything and ending with a killing spree. You both seem to happy which is all that I wanted for us all as a family." Elijah marvelled, Kol and I turned grinning at him.  
"Oh brother, we still bicker, and the killing sprees are committed away from the girls. Haven't you heard of the lowest crime rate in the whole state being here? How do you think that happens?" Kol and I informed him together, seeing his surprise caused us to laugh.  
"Uncle Eli, Mama and uncle Kol won't change who they are just like the past issues still linger. They won't flaunt it in front of Emma and I. They have grown mentally and emotionally, but they will hold onto how they were at the age they changed," Bella said from the top of the stairs.

We changed the properties to the girls and got them only to pack what they needed as we would buy everything else when we got to our destination. The twins hurried around like two mini tornados, much to Kol and even Elijah's amusement. The girls loved travelling; they talked to every witch they met and viewed all the sights they could. Six months in England flew by, and Emma begged us to go to the highlands of Scotland. Surprisingly we stayed for a year there; the girls read everything they could get their hands on about all the folklore and fables. Bella enjoyed Grimm's fairy tales and would defend some of the villain's actions and could sway anyone to her way of thinking.

From Scotland we travelled to France, staying three months before moving to Greece. Mythology became the next focus for the girls, and they bonded of it with Elijah. Their eleventh birthday was spent on a cruise around the Greek Islands before it docked in Italy. Sheila, Charlie and Sage joined us, and the girls spent most of their days dragging one of them or us to join in on things they wanted to do. Eight months we spent going around Italy, the girls loved the historical sites, they did cooking classes in every region learning the differences and enjoying the flavours. Bella loved hiking up Vesuvius, and Kol got a kick out it as he kept Bella from tripping and stumbling as we went. Emma and Bella commented on the pure power they felt from the volcano.

Seven months in Switzerland found us with injuries galore for Bella, skiing, snowboarding and even tobogganing were too dangerous for her uncoordinated body. I had to put my foot down and stop Kol and Emma bringing a reluctant and resisting Bella along on their sporting fun. Their twelfth birthday passed with no incidents. She was happy spending the days in front of the fire reading classics and studying her grimoires. Elijah enjoyed discussing the classics with her. Denmark was intriguing, and Elijah spent most of the time keep Kol out of trouble, while the girls hung out with a witch coven and practising their magic. Bella had an easier time with her magic than Emma.

Bella hated the cold Russian weather but loved the buildings and Emma seemed to enjoy making amusing snowmen. The girl's thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays found them enjoying themselves through Asia. They loved playing with the tiger cubs in Thailand, but we didn't enjoy the fancy dinner parties the king through for our visit. Elijah had to stop Kol from taking a bite out of the king, which amused the twins to no end. Fifteen four the girls touring Australia and Emma begged us to adopt a Koala and Kangaroo. Bella loved the snorkelling at the Great Barrier Reef and off the small island of Rottnest. We travelled back to America, and the girls enjoyed New York for their sweet sixteenth. Three months after their Sixteenth trouble was brewing and Sheila was calling in her favour.

"Emma, Bella we need to you to go stay with uncle Charlie in Forks. It seems some witches are trying to kill Niklaus." I said sitting in the living area of the apartment in New York.  
"Why can't we come, we could help," Bella asked, pleading in her eyes. I felt horrible about separating from them.  
"Baby, it's too dangerous for the both of you. I wish there could be a way for you to be there but I won't put you girls in danger. You love Uncle Charlie; you can go to a typical high school and have some normal human experiences. It should only be for a few months, and then I promise we can go anywhere and do whatever you both want." I said watching the sadness turned to joy.  
"Okay, we'll stay with Uncle Charlie and call you every day," Emma said gripping Bella's hand, they shared a look before nodding.  
"Deal and if anything goes wrong. One phone call and we will come and get you, and we will rework a safe place for you both." I said as we all shook hands sealing the deal.  
"We are going to have to go shopping to get the right clothes," Emma said causing Bella to sigh. "Let's get it over with," Bella stated. Elijah got a car for the girls, and before they stepped onto the plane, he handed them a set of keys each.

"This is so you can have an independent way of getting around if Charlie is working," Elijah said, he jumped when the girls squealed and jumped to hug him.  
"Thank you so much, Uncle Elijah. This is fantastic." Emma said once the girls let go. Elijah straightened his tie and smoothed out his suit causing Kol to roll his eyes at the action. I discreetly wiped away a few tears.  
"Oh mama, no matter what you'll always be the best. We love you and will miss you most." Bella said as she tightened her arms around me.

"I know baby; I just wish we didn't have to be separated. Now look after each other, take care, and we will only be a phone call away. Remember you're Mikaelsons, don't let anyone mistreat you and allow no one to talk down to you. Charlie is going to be there if you need him. We have a place there; the keys are on your key rings. Charlie lives close by but states his house is too small for the three of you, so you'll have the house to yourselves. Don't have any crazy parties and please stay on your best behaviour, La Push is home to a group of shape-shifters. So it's safe to keep a low profile. I love you both and will miss you; you'd both better get on the plane." I state hugging the twins one last time before they boarded their private flight.

"Come Bekah. Let's save our brother from the witches and talk him into us all being a family again so that we can get back to your two girls." Kol said, his hand resting on my shoulder. I nod before turning and heading for our flight. "Yes, let's show them you don't mess with a Mikaelson," I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

* * *

*Peeks from behind couch* Sorry it's been a while since I first posted. As I mentioned before RL got in the way but I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue with the other upcoming ones.

~Blissful


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome To Forks

**A/N:**

Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind. Pre-Edited count: 3,583 words

* * *

Bella's POV

I bit my bottom lip as the seatbelt sign went out. Emma was laid back in her seat next to me a lazy grin on her face. "Bella, everything will be okay. We'll see Uncle Charlie again and pretend we are just clueless humans for a bit and then we will be back with our family. Remember what mama said, we're Mikaelson's nothing can break us." Emma said cracking one eye open to look at me.  
"I know Em, it's just what if uncle Niklaus daggers them again?" I muttered blinking back tears. Emma came and sat in the seat next to me and gave me a light nudge in the side. "Oh Bella, you can't think like that. The 'what if's' will drive you insane. We put protection charms on them, and we still have our secret project to work on." Emma said a grin stretching across her face.

"Okay, you win. So what do you think the house will be like?" I gladly asked when Em seemed to go along with distracting me.  
"I think it will be one of the larger houses in town. Could you honestly see Uncle Kol or Uncle Elijah in a small place? Even our old house in LA wasn't exactly small, and it was just mama when she bought it." Emma said laughing; I joined her the thought of Uncle Kol in a small residence for him was truly something we couldn't imagine.

Emma shook me awake after we had landed. "I think, I'd better drive. We'd better call mama or Uncle Kol and let them know we landed safely." Emma whispered in my ear once I was awake and she had my attention. "Do you think there will be furniture at the house or do you think they left it up to us?" I ask with a yawn before we grabbed our handbags. One of the attendants unloaded out cases from the cargo area of the plane, waiting outside the hanger off to the side of it stood a blue Audi Q5. A security light was seemingly acting like a spotlight on the car. As I hopped into the passenger's seat, Emma tipped the attendant with our bags after they'd loaded them into the trunk of the Audi. I hummed at the heated seating and grinned at Emma as she got in.

"Remind me to thank uncle Elijah again. This car is so sweet," I said, causing her to grin.  
"I'm thrilled we got all the bells and whistles. This is heaven in this cold place. I'm hoping they got the bare essentials for the house and you can bet Uncle Kol has done something." Emma said as she followed the signs to the exit.  
"I'm glad we didn't have the three-hour drive from Seattle to Forks, we'd better call Uncle Charlie as well, he might have something planned for our arrival," Emma said as we left the small airstrip behind and headed towards the lights of Port Angeles. I frowned looking at my phone; I could see Emma watching me from the corner of her eye. "Bells, what has you frowning?" I sighed and looked at her, "I got mama's and Uncle Kol's voicemails, should I call Uncle Elijah?" I asked worrying my bottom lip with my teeth again. Emma pursed her lips as her brows furrowed before her expression cleared. "Yeah try him. If he doesn't answer then try Uncle Charlie before calling Mama again." Emma said as she straightened in her seat. "If mama saw you just now she'd have lectured you on slumping like you were. How small is Forks anyway?" I commented and then asked.

"Oh, hush. Mama doesn't need to know, at least you didn't need to be tied to the dining chair with scarves or have books balanced on the top of your head. Uncle Charlie said the town has just over three thousand residences and our sophomore class has just over three hundred." Emma said with a slight grumble; we shared a laugh at the memories of her 'proper' posture classes one I got to sit out of just because I already had balance problems that our family had tried everything to try and help. I scrolled down to the familiar if slightly under used number for Uncle Elijah.

"Hi, Uncle Elijah. We landed safely; we love the car especially the seat warmers. Thanks for all the bells and whistles, Emma is driving and I'm going to call Uncle Charlie shortly." I said glad that someone finally answered their phone.  
"Bella, Kol and Rebekah wanted to pass on their apologies their phones were on silent in their rooms, and they didn't hear them. You're very welcome with the car, only the best for my Nieces. Tell Emma to drive safely, and Rebekah said to call her before you go to bed." Uncle Elijah said we chatted a few more minutes before I rang off and called Uncle Charlie. My call to Uncle Charlie was a little shorter, and moments later I hung up, I shook my head as Emma turned the music up as we left the lights of Port Angeles behind.

"Everyone is fine, and Uncle Charlie will meet us at our place. He said he'd go everything with us. He also mentioned that we only had to tap the home button on the GPS." I informed Emma before reaching forward and touching the touch screen console and finding the right button to press. "At least we don't have to try and wing it. Do you remember how Mama explained about the rumours that spread when we were babies about Uncle Charlie and her?" Emma asked peeking at me from the corner of her eye again.

"Yeah, how could I forget? We're supposed to be his secret twin love children." I stated with a laugh, Emma joining in. "I know; I wonder what they'll be saying when we arrive. I mean I guess you and Uncle Charlie have similar brown hair and eyes, but I'm blond with green eyes." Emma remarked, sharing a smirk that would make uncle Kol proud. "I guess I can see it, but there are marked differences, I have a darker hair colour with red highlights and my hair is curlier. They would just say you take after mama since she is blonde as well. The green eyes would attribute to family genetics. Think when we need to say something we don't want to be overheard we speak in mama's mother tongue?" I asked I caught Emma's nod and her grin. "Yes. It's like our secret language. I doubt anyone would be able to recognise it." Emma theorised. "Okay, it's settled then." I agreed.

Soon we pulled up into a large circular driveway after a slight drive through the trees.  
We might be living in the biggest house in Forks, with a driveway like this." Emma and I commented at the same time. The green fauna fighting for space parted just enough for us to see a glimpse of a cream and grey two story house. Four columns were framing the front of the house. Lights were on and seemed to bring the home to life. "This looks almost like a fairytale," Emma muttered, I snorted. "Oh Em, I don't think Snow White and the Seven dwarfs lived in a place like this." I quipped. Emma laughed "Bella…. I mean this place is awesome, massive but impressive. I bet this is all Uncle Kol." Emma said trying to whine my name but was still laughing too much before pointing out who might have caused this. "You're probably right. I have to admit there is a certain charm about the place. The fairy lights elegantly spread throughout the gardens, and nearby trees give the place a view of softness." I added, Emma parked under the covered porch and turned the car off.

"Ready to brave the cold?" Emma asked with a grin, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Not even a little bit, let's go." I uttered before jumping out of the car with a yelp at the change in temperature. "It's not as bad a Russia," Emma commented, causing me to glare at her. "Don't bring up Russia," I warned my eyes narrowing as Emma laughed. We walked to the front door, Emma opened it. Our jaws fell open; the golden wood bannister glistened under the light from the crystal chandelier. The carpet was a thick plush burgundy red, the walls a warm golden cream. "Damn. We live here?" Emma questioned, turning we looked at each other. "I'm almost scared to see what the rest of this place looks," I said cautiously wiping my feet before stepping inside, Emma following. The living room was empty; the dark timber floor shined off the lighting. Against the royal blue walls hung butter cream coloured gauzy curtains framing the windows.

The dining room wasn't as empty as the living room; a small wrought iron garden seating set lonely sat near the window. The cherry wood floor polished was offset, but the panelled walls, with sea foam paint, softened the room. A note sat in the middle of the table, Emma moved to pick it up.

"Darlings,  
While this house is more traditional Mikaelson style, I was able to convince your mama and Elijah to give you both free rein with the house. Upstairs in one of the closets are two trundle beds and extra blankets. You both have laptops and Charlie called to say the utilities are turned on, including the internet. The second draw in the kitchen holds an envelope with the cards you'll need while living here. Your mama said a delivery would arrive the day after you have settled in. Trust we are proud of you both, and we know our confidence in you two is entirely justified.  
Love (your favourite living Uncle), Kol." Emma read out; our jaws dropped again as we looked around.

"I don't know why we are so surprised; we saw their places all over Europe and the rest of the world. It's not like they hid their wealth or how we've lived." I said as we sat at the table. "It's the first time without them, and usually the places are already furnished, we to how extravagant they've lived. We expect to see the over the top decorations and expensive or antique furniture, not big empty rooms. Where do we begin?" Emma reasoned looking around we blinked. Our bewilderment was broken by Uncle Charlie calling from the front door.

"Emma? Isabella? Are you here?"  
"Come on in Uncle Charlie, We in the room second door on the right." We called out together. Uncle Charlie's low whistle carried throughout the lower area house. "Well, I'll be damned. When Kol said he was bringing the empty house next door up to par, I thought he was just talking about modernising the fifties interior and making sure the roof didn't leak." Uncle Charlie said as he appeared in the doorway. Emma and I got up and hugged him tightly.  
"Apparently it's time we lived in true Mikaelson style, although we have the choice over how to furnish this place," Emma stated imitating Uncle Kol.

"Right, I think you have a lot to do. How about we dine at the diner and then you two can work out this later." Uncle Charlie said gesturing to the room. "Sounds great but dinner is on Uncle Kol tonight. Since he did say for everything we need, and we need to eat." I said pointing out the wording, Emma grinned before heading to the kitchen to grab the envelope.

"BELLA!" Emma screamed, Uncle Charlie and I looked at each other before hurrying into the kitchen. Uncle Charlie in front of me with his gun drawn entering before me. I stopped next to Emma looking at what she had spread on the counter. Eight bank cards, lined in two columns four cards down. There were also two stacks of one hundred dollar bills.  
"It seems your uncles don't do anything small. The stacks must be a few thousand at least." Uncle Charlie said from behind Emma's right shoulder, causing her to jump.  
"Yeah, I think we got thrown into the deep end without any floaties." I snark as I picked up the four cards with my name on it, Emma gathered hers. We each took a stack each, still reeling Uncle Charlie piled us into our car driving us and us to the diner.

Entering the diner everyone went quiet when they saw uncle Charlie wasn't alone.  
"Evening Chief, there is a booth down back that's free." A middle age waitress said as she came forward and motioned for us to follow her.  
"Evening Cora." Uncle Charlie greets before he slid to the far side of the booth. Emma and I sat next to each other, we grinned. The now known name of the waitress left us with our menus; we could hear whispers starting up.  
"So Uncle Charlie is there anything we should be aware of?" Emma questioned softly; Uncle Charlie coughed before looking at us.

"The whole town has been talking about your arrival. It seems one of the other officers overheard me talking to Rebekah about you two. There is some bet about me finally claiming you as my daughters. I get my blood bags from Port Angeles and usually have dinner here regularly since I can't cook." Uncle Charlie said, his moustache twitching.

"Aw. Uncle Charlie, you were the closest things we had to a father. You helped mama when she needed it." I said remembering some of the fonder times growing up.  
"Yeah uncle Charlie, we'd be honoured to be your daughters and no one could be able to compete," Emma said her grin lighting up her whole face.  
"Emma is right Uncle Charlie; you are wonderful father material, especially since our biological parents were such dropkicks. We got lucky mama found us and claimed us as her own. We wouldn't mind if you did the same, the only thing is it means you'd have to put up with the rest of our family which means Uncle Kol." I added, we saw uncle Charlie grimace at the mention of Uncle Kol.

"No offence girls, but Kol is psychotic." Uncle Charlie said causing Emma and me to laugh. "Eh, he wouldn't be who he is if he didn't have some screw or two loose. You've met Uncle Elijah and heard the same stories of the rest of the family; Uncle Kol fits right in." Emma said chuckling with a shrug. The waitress Cora came back.  
"Everyone ready to order?" Cora asked we all nodded. Charlie motioned for us to start. "I'll take the deluxe beef burger with a garden salad and a chocolate milkshake," Emma ordered. "I'll get the deluxe cheeseburger with chips and a strawberry milkshake. Can I also get an extra glass please?" I ordered sharing a grin with Emma. "I'll take my usual, thanks, Cora." Uncle Charlie said before shaking his head at us.  
"Don't knock it until you try it, Uncle Charlie," Emma warned a glint in her eye, the waitress hurried off.

Our orders came out after a short wait, Emma poured half her shake into the extra glass before I poured half of mine to top hers back up. I then mixed the halves together, Emma and I toasted each other before taking a sip. Shaking his head in amusement before Uncle Charlie dug into his steak. Emma and I split our chips and salad between us, the same thing we always did. We chatted and caught up during dinner, enjoying the lightness of it. We just finished eating when Emma looked squarely at Uncle Charlie. "So Uncle Charlie, what is our story." Emma bluntly asked causing Uncle Charlie to choke on his drink. Coughing he recovered and without blinking looked right back at her.

"I'm a friend of the family; I helped your mum out while she deals with some personal business. The rest of your family is to join you both here or come to collect you. The reason you don't stay with me is that my place is too small and your family trusts you. I'm next door in case of any trouble and to keep an eye on you." Uncle Charlie responded.  
"What does the school know," I asked biting my lip.  
"I explained that you both spent the last few years with a private tutor as you travelled around the world with your family." Uncle Charlie added we nodded our head as we got out the booth.

Emma and I each put down a $100 bill and stopped by the door as we watched the waitress's jaw drop. When she looked up catching our eye, we smiled and said "Keep the change" before we left. We could hear her spluttering and whispers from those around her.  
"I think you both spend too much time around Kol and Elijah." Uncle Charlie stated as he drove back to our place.  
"Nonsense, darling. Giving double digit tip is normal. We're Mikaelson's, and we live like it." Emma said once again imitating uncle Kol to a 'T'.  
"God help, Forks High. I hope they are ready for you both." Uncle Charlie chortled out causing us to laugh as well.  
"They won't see what hit 'em," I said pretending to raise a glass causing another round of laughter. Uncle Charlie locked the car before handing us the keys and heading to his cruiser. He waited until we were inside before driving off.

After locking the house up and finding the trundle beds, Emma and I looked through the rooms to claim our own. Emma chose a room with a balcony, the room itself had soft ochre walls and grey carpet. The room I chose had midnight blue walls with golden carpet; the ensuite had a large sunken bath that could fit six people in comfortably, the turquoise floor and sand coloured walls reminded me of the clear blue water and of the beaches we'd relax on. The Shower had twin waterfall showerheads with the perfect pressure. It was so relaxing that I didn't want to move. Eventually, I got out and hurried to dress in my pyjamas.

Comfortably set up on the trundle bed with an extra blanket I got onto the internet and started looking at furniture. Emma came to join me; her damp hair rested on the towel she had hung over her shoulders. "Start with our rooms first then we can do the living areas. We can think of what we liked from the other residences our family has." I said as I looked over the top of my laptop to glance ay Emma. She had inclined her head before she squeezed in next to me. "This way we can see if anything catches our attention on the other screen," Emma said as she looked at her laptop. The next few hours were spent mostly in silence occasionally broken by one of us pointing something out to the other.

Around midnight my phone rang causing Emma and me to jump.  
"Hi, mama," I answered as I put the phone on speaker before Emma gave her greeting.  
"Bells, Ems. Charlie said everything is fine other than a rather large tip at the diner."  
"We were just doing as Uncle Kol said and started living like a true Mikaelson," Emma said quoting uncle Kol's letter. We heard shifting and a muffled "Bloody Hell" before mama returned.  
"Kol didn't say how much of the house he changed, but he did talk to Elijah and me into leaving it up to you both to furnish it." Emma and I shared a look that morphed into a slow smile. "Oh mama, we'll take photos and show you when you come. We decided to just get the basics for your and Uncle Elijah's rooms. So far we have ordered everything for both our rooms, the study, kitchen and living room. The dining room is next on our list." Emma and I said finishing each other's sentences.

We could hear mama humming in response. "It seems like you two have everything under control, it's good to know and hear. Elijah and I can have order and have it delivered to you if you want. Would you like that?" Mama asked.  
"Yes, mama that would be a big help. Just for you and Uncle Elijah and if Uncle's Nik or Finn join us. Ems and I have something in mind for Uncle Kol." I said covering Emma's mouth to stop her from adding anything else. "Of course, baby. We'll let you have your fun. We'll talk later, Elijah's come back, and he looks grave. Love you both." Mama said before sending us a few kisses. We quickly replied before she hung up. Emma yawned, and I nudged her off my bed. "Let's get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it has been worth the wait.

~Blissful


	4. Chapter 4 : Settling In

**A/N:  
**  
Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind.

Pre-Edited count: 2,672 words

* * *

Bella's POV:

The next morning I woke to the sound of someone leaning on our doorbell.  
"Someone had better be dying, or they'll wish they had been," Emma grumbled as she tied her robe with me following behind copying the action. Polite smiles and smoothed hair we answered the door, there three people stood. They were very pale and shared the same strange and inhuman topaz eyes, one was a caramel haired woman, the second was a massive bodybuilder type guy with dark curls, and the last was a tiny pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. The small girl was being held in place by the caramel haired woman's hand on her shoulder.  
"Good morning, I'm sorry for my son's bad manners. I'm Esme Cullen, and this is Alice and Emmett. We wanted to welcome you to town." The woman said.

"I'm Emma Mikaelson, and this is my twin, Isabella. It's nice to meet you all; please come in." Emma said stepping back and opening the door wider. We watched as shock and awe shared their faces when they entered. I hurried upstairs and dressed in comfortable distress jeans with a burgundy one off the shoulder long sleeve top with my teal high tops. I had brushed my hair before I braided it over one shoulder. I re-entered the room as Emma excused herself before going upstairs to dress.  
"Sorry about the disappearing act." I apologised with a smile.  
"It's no problem; your sister was talking about some jet-lag," Esme said.  
"Yeah adjusting time zones and such. We had been with our family in New York before we came here." I said as I gestured to the seating of the dining room. "Sorry about the inadequate seating, it's our uncle's idea of a joke. He made sure we had the basics and left a note saying it our choice on how to furnish the rest of the place. Most things should arrive today or tomorrow." I added as I sat on one of the four wrought iron chairs. Alice sat on the floor in front of Esme, while Emmett gingerly settled into the seat. "Your uncle sounds like he enjoys a good laugh," Emmett commented with a grin. I caught Emma entering the room, her chuckles causing Emmett to jump and making me laugh.

"Oh, the joke will be on him. We are adopted, but we were brought up as Mikaelsons and are one." Emma said her grin matching the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
"You were adopted?" Alice asked Emma, and I shared a look before nodding.  
"Yes. Born and adopted on the same day but not biologically related. Though sharing a birthday seems to have made us as close as real twins." I said smiling, while Emma took the last chair. "It was family friends that dubbed us 'the twins', and it stuck so we ran with it," Emma said with a shrug.  
"So what do your parents do?" Esme asked.  
"Our mama lives off investments she made from her inheritance, and our Uncles had done the same though one does paint on the side," I stated.  
"What about your father?" Emmett asked.  
"The town gossips think Charlie Swan is our father but then again they don't know we are adopted, so they aren't reliable. We don't have a father, though Uncle Charlie was around helping mama with us so much that we'd probably view him as a father figure." Emma said sending me a quick look which I replied with a shrug.

"Uncle Charlie was around so often as we grew up, he helped our mama and with us. Of course, we were a few days old when Mama first came to town with us, and to the town, it looked like overnight, uncle Charlie was close to our mama. Having been warned ahead of time about the rumours around Uncle Charlie's relationship with mama and the supposed link between us. Mama knew we'd be kept safe and watched over while she and our uncles deal with whatever has occurred." I said as Emma, and I saw the moment they connected the rumours to us.  
"We don't usually listen to gossip, but it picked up steam recently," Esme said, unbothered by it, we grinned and nodded.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Alice asked. Shaking our heads before we replied.  
"Why should it? We know the truth, and if it isn't this, then it's something else happening to someone else. There will always be gossip." Emma stated. "Mama always said to be true to ourselves and not to let anyone talk down to us. If Uncle Kol were here, he'd give the gossips mismatched information to make them look stupid and then milk the chaos from it as much as he could." I added, imagining the drama he would cause made me grin. Emma caught my look and grinned as well. "Imagining all the trouble he'd cause is amusing as we know it'll be a lot worse than we imagine it," Emma explained when she caught the confused and conflicted faces of the Cullen's.

"Esme is an interior designer, and Carlisle is a Doctor at the hospital." Alice chimed her grin widening.  
"You call your parents by their first names?" Emma asked, her question caused the Cullen's to laugh.  
"Sorry dear, I forgot you wouldn't know. Alice, Emmett and their brother Edward are all adopted as are my niece and nephew twins Rosalie and Jasper." Esme said explaining at Emma and my blank expressions.  
"It's okay. It was kind of you and your husband to take in so many." I said.  
"Esme and Carlisle are the best," Alice said with a quick look at Esme.

"Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are juniors while Alice and Edward are sophomores," Esme said.  
"Emma and I think we'll be sophomores. We're not sure." I said Emmett leant forward.  
"Why don't you know?" Emmett asked.  
"Well, when we were ten our family needed to travel." Emma started.  
"So while we travelled with them we've had private tutors. We ended up touring the world, through Europe and Asia with a brief stop in Africa before we saw the southern hemisphere. Although we didn't see Antarctica or the Arctic." I continued, Emma snorted at the end.  
"Bella isn't a fan of the snow and below freezing temperatures," Emma stated grinning.

A little while later the Cullen's left and Emma and I relocated to her room with our laptops to finish the furniture shopping  
"So neither of our ideas will suit the dining room. You prefer a traditional dining set, and I want a remake of a fifties diner." Emma said as she looked through images of dining room sets. I sighed.  
"Yeah, you want to fifties to annoy uncle Kol and I want traditional to annoy uncle, Elijah," I said, grinning causing Emma to laugh. "Remember Greece?" I asked Emma nodded half turned towards me. "Yeah I remember, what of it?"  
"Why not recreate a similar idea for the dining room?" I questioned watching Emma.  
"Brilliant!" Emma had cried before she started looking at custom furniture makers nearby, I searched our photos until I found the one we wanted. "Here it is," I said before emailing Emma a copy, she attached it to the enquiry she was filling out.

Minutes after the enquiry got sent off Uncle Charlie arrived; he called from the front door. We called back and headed down to the dining room. When we entered the room, three take away coffee cups sat steaming in the middle of the table with a bakery paper bag next to them.  
"Morning Uncle Charlie." I greeted as I sat down, Emma smiled.  
"I didn't think you girls would be up yet, especially since your call last night." Uncle Charlie said after a quick greeting.  
"Mama called after midnight; we were busy ordering the things we needed here," Emma said before taking a sip of her drink. I then told him of our early morning guests and asked him questions about them.

"I know the folks in La Push don't like the family. Otherwise, I only know what's spoken around town, or they've told me themselves. Why?" Uncle Charlie asked Emma shared a look with me.  
"Because Uncle Charlie, they are Cold Ones. You can blame Uncle Kol for their existence. He angered a witch, and she attempted to recreate the spell, and potion Ester did, only she didn't have it right or the power to do the spell and ended up creating a different species. Very different from our family including you, their ruling coven resides in Italy as is petrified of our family. We've met them." Emma said in a bored tone; I explained the differences.

The doorbell rang again, grumbling Emma answered. She re-entered the room a moment later with two small gift boxes. "Mama's presents have arrived," Emma said handing me the blue box with silver ribbon. Opening the box I gasped, resting on black velvet held a large silver pendant, a Lapis Lazuli in the middle with the Mikaelson crest in silver overlaying the stone and holding it in place. I put the necklace on and read the attached note.  
" _To my babies,_  
 _They didn't arrive in time for your birthday, but now you have our family crest. You have always been a Mikaelson, these just made it official in our world. Wear them always as they will protect you if you run into other supernaturals. These claim you as both a Mikaelson and under the rest of the Family's protection. I love you both and hope to be reunited with you both soon.  
Lots of Love, Mama._" I said wiping away tears; Emma gave my hand a tight squeeze. We rang Mama and thanked her, not long after Uncle Charlie left for work and we headed to Port Angeles to buy linen and other items.

We stopped for lunch a few hours later, while we ate we went over our lists. We brainstormed over what we needed to buy, whether it was for school or the house and what else we needed to do for the house. Emma and I got two five sectioned notebooks, a pack of pens and enough erase it each. Emma got a black messenger bag while I got one with a tropical beach image. Grocery shopping was next after we got all the kitchen items and appliances needed. We made a brief stop in an Occult shop and stocked up on everything I had needed before we headed to the art store. Emma and I loaded up on everything, paints, canvases, sketchbooks, charcoals, watercolours, oil pastels, clay and even cross stitch and other sewing materials.

We sung hopelessly off tune at the top of our lungs on the drive home and checking the coast was clear used magic to bring everything inside. Emma put all the linen we'd bought in the wash room while I dealt with groceries, I was glad we hadn't bought much that needed to be in the fridge since we only had a mini courtesy of Uncle Kol. Emma started washing the crockery we bought as I sorted out the pantry.  
"Do you think we should hire some workers? A cook maybe?" Emma asked as she washed.  
"A cook and maybe a maid or two. That way someone will always be here." I said sticking my head out of the pantry. "Sounds good. The deliveries should be coming tomorrow; Mama sent a message that she'd ordered her furniture and should be arriving tomorrow or the day after. Aunty Sage passed on word that she'd stop in and see us. There isn't a definite date or time, but then it usually depends on how she's travelling." Emma said as the sink drained. "You know this will send shock waves through town." I mused as I started drying the items washed; Emma wiped her hands and joined me. "Eh. So we'll be the talk of the town longer. Come on let's go online and see if we can contact agencies and get this started." Emma said over her shoulder as she put the last plate away.

By the evening we had contacted four agencies nearby and had the available applicants' resumes in our inbox. Two delivery trucks had arrived and paid the drivers extra we had all the items assembled and moved to the right rooms. Emma called Uncle Charlie to see if he could print out the resumes for us and do background checks as well. I got Emma to pass on an invite to dinner to him, while I moved all the items from the mini fridge to the new double door fridge. Once Emma was off the phone we spoke briefly about what to do about lunches and such for school.

Reading the tags on the linen, I put the first load into the newly arrived and set up washer doing Emma's and mine bedding first before following with towels until all the purchased linen got washed and those that could go into the dryer, dry before folding and putting them away. I left Emma's bedding folded neatly on the edge of her mattress before going to my room and making my new bed up. Once my bed was to my standard I headed downstairs sitting at the island counter scrolling through recipes I'd saved on my computer. Emma came to look over my shoulder.  
"What do you think of tapas for dinner?" I asked turning to look at Emma. "Sounds perfect, shall I get started on the virgin sangrias?" Emma questioned while I checked the recipe. I hummed before turning to the new fridge.

At some point Emma got her phone and dock to play music while we reminisced out about travels in previous years sharing the cooking between us. It wasn't long before Emma got the door for Uncle Charlie. Dinner went well, and we spoke of our pay back to Uncle Kol, "Get a photo of his face for me. I want to see his reaction." Uncle Charlie guffled, we nodded with twin Cheshire cat grins. Not long after dinner Uncle Charlie went home, Emma and I curled up on the couch going over resumes and adding the right background checks to the right candidates.

The next morning I woke curled up on the couch with Emma curled into my side, papers were spread all over the rest of the sofa part of the floor and even the coffee table. I got up carefully untangling myself from Emma, with a quiet groan I could hear my back and neck click back into place as I stretched. Shuffling into the kitchen, I started the coffee pot before going upstairs for a quick shower. I was back downstairs with my hair wrapped in a towel and heading to the kitchen just as the coffee machine beeped. Emma roused with the smell of the coffee and joined me on the stools at the island counters, hands wrapped around her coffee mug inhaling the steam to wake herself up. After a simple breakfast, we headed back into the living room, straightening and reordering the paperwork. Opening the curtains, I saw a few delivery trucks pulling up. "Call Uncle Charlie, we're going to need his help," I said watching as I saw Emma start dialling her phone before I headed to the front door.

Uncle Charlie arrived as I opened the door and he started signing paperwork while Emma and I directed the movers to the right areas. Emma paid extra to have everything set up for us, and by three that afternoon, we waved Uncle Charlie goodbye before we did a walk through. We spent the next few hours making sure we got everything and that we were happy with where everything was. Our custom dining set would get delivered by mid-week. With an early dinner, Emma and I called mama, and we spent a few hours talking before going to bed. Tomorrow would be our first day of High school.

* * *

A/N:  
I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.  
~Blissful


	5. Chapter 5 : First Day Jitters

Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind.

Pre-Edited count: 3,288 words

* * *

Bella's POV:

BEEP!BEEP!…THUMP!

Groaning, I rubbed my hip as I untangled myself from my bedding. Before heading for a nice hot shower, hoping it would relax sore muscles and hopefully stop any bruising. By the time I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair, found Emma in the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee and two plates of a hot full English breakfast. "Traditional tea was substituted for coffee since we need the caffeine," Emma said as she pointed to our spread. "It looks delicious, Ems," I said sitting down before a large sip of coffee. We ate before hurrying to finish getting ready. "Don't forget the resumes on the coffee table." Emma called out, "I got them." I called back as I headed to the front door. I was sliding on my thick sheepskin waterproof jacket when I looked up to see Emma sliding down the bannister. We took a few pictures and sent them off to our family before getting in the car. I left Emma to lock the front door and jumped into the driver's seat, programming the GPS. Just as the route showed up, Emma was getting in the car.

The high school was like the majority of the town just off the highway. The only indicator it was, in fact, a high school rather than a random collection of buildings was the welcome sign that stated it was also the home of the Spartans. I found a park near the front office. Emma and I entered, sharing a look of the amount of greenery in the room that rivalled the outside. The counter had coloured papers announcing one thing or another; a middle aged red-haired woman sat behind typing away on an old desktop computer. Emma stepped forward and pressed the silver bell, causing the poor woman to jump.

"Sorry, I'll be right with you dears." She said before finishing off whatever she was writing. "Now how can I help?" The name badge said 'Mrs J. Cope. "Good morning Mrs Cope, is it? I'm Emma Mikaelson, and this is my twin, Isabella. We're here for our class schedules." Emma said head held high, and most likely a polite smile as well.  
"Of course, Chief Swan handled all the paperwork already. You'll both need to have these signed by each teacher and handed back in at the end of the day." Mrs Cope said handing Emma two small slips before turning back and digging through a precariously leaning stack of papers and pulling two out. "Normally Forks requires students to do four years of P.E., but Chief Swan mentioned an accident that hinders Isabella's balance, and we were able to get you exempt from it, you'll have study period instead. Emma, you'll still have to do P.E. though." Mrs Cope said looking at me when she spoke before turning to Emma at the end before she handed over the pages.

I sighed in relief of skipping humiliating myself and injuring others. Having thanked Mrs Cope, we left the office before comparing our classes. "We share until P.E when you have study instead," Emma commented as she pointed out the times across the schedules. We headed to our lockers checking the combinations worked; I put my spare notebook and backup pencil case in before shrugging out of my jacket and hanging it up on the hook provided. I could hear gasps of other students behind me, Emma hung her jacket up as well before we shut the doors. Our first class with a Mr Mason was English. We checked the map we found attached to the schedules before we waited by the teacher's desk to have the slips signed. I took a few notes but spent most of the lesson doodling along the margins; it wasn't anything we didn't already know.

On our way to our second class, we got accosted by a dark hair Asian kid with bad skin; he introduced himself as Eric, the head of the student paper. "As impressive as it sounds being the feature of the paper, we are going to have to refuse," Emma said a polite smile taking the sting out of her words.  
"My twin and I are still settling in here and would rather be left alone. We aren't used to regular classes with other students." I added with my polite smile.  
"Of course, we can always do something else. I hope you enjoy your time here at Forks." Eric had said before he scurried off. Entering Algebra II Emma and I made quick introductions to Mr Varner. He forced us to introduce ourselves to the rest of the class. "I'm Emma Mikaelson, and that's my twin, Bella. We've spent the last six years travelling the world with our family." Emma said before taking a seat in the far corner. "I'm Bella as my twin said, while we travelled we had tutors and haven't been in regular class settings since we were ten," I said before heading to the seat next to Emma, I tripped once along the way but didn't fall. Next was history with Mrs James was past mind-numbing, and Emma and I amused ourselves by correcting her, only we didn't do it in front of the class but rather by writing the correct facts out and leaving our pages on her desk.

When the bell for lunch rang, Emma hurried to grab us a table while I got the food. I kept my face blank as I passed most of the hot items and finally got pre-packaged wraps, a bottle of soda, a bottle of juice, one pack of crisps and a fruit salad cup. I paid and bit my lip to keep from smiling at seeing the jaw drop of the cafeteria lady. Closer to where I noticed Emma sitting I caught a group standing nearby, I heard arguing and sighed.

"…..This is our table. We've sat here since last year. So move somewhere else." A blonde girl said I made my way to Emma's side. "Listen here ice queen; I don't see your name on the table which means it's community property. Your family doesn't own it so go claim another table." Emma said her hands were clenched, putting the tray on the table I placed my new free hand on her shoulder.  
"We have an audience, Come on Emma let's find another table. We have a lot to go over if we wish to hire some workers soon." I said, Emma huffed.  
"Fine, let's find one as far from here as possible," Emma said as she picked her things up, while I grabbed the food tray again. I saw Emma balance her to-go coffee mug precariously in her arms, as she passed the blonde, the blonde bumped Emma causing the balancing cup to fall. The content falling over the blonde's clothes, her enraged yelp caused the whole cafeteria to go quiet. "You did that on purpose." She accused Emma with a glare on her face. "You'll pay for that." She threatened.

"You bumped me. I have to say coffee stains positively improve your outfit." Emma said with a raised eyebrow; she copied from our mother. She bent and picked up her now empty mug with a sigh before we moved away. On the opposite side of the cafeteria, we found another table, the long table had a group sitting at one end, and with polite smiles, we sat at the other leaving several chairs between the group and us. We went through the resumes while eating one handed, hoping to save time.  
"What about her, she just graduated culinary school in Paris. She cares for ageing parents. I'm sure we could convince Uncle Kol to build a caretaker's cottage behind our place for her parents." Emma said handing me a resume.

"We could, or we could build it first and tell Uncle Kol later. But will she incessantly be worried about her parents?" I questioned before flipping through the pages.  
"Excuse me, are you talking about hiring a professional cook?" a girl with bushy brown hair asked leaning across an empty chair, her eyebrows almost at her hairline.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we are talking about a professional chef," Emma replied narrowing her eyes at the girl.  
"Wouldn't your parents do that, if they're like loaded?" a silvery blonde asked her tone condescending.  
"Our family is testing us. Our Uncles gave us full control over the house. Which is why we had to order all the furniture and other knick knacks." I said, shaking my head. "I'm Bella Mikaelson, and that's my twin, Emma." I tacked on.

"I'm Jessica, that's Mike, Lauren, Ben, Angela and Tyler. Eric is still in line." The brown haired girl said pointing out everyone as she went. "Pleasure." Emma sassed, I nudged her and levelled a silent glare at her causing her to shrug. "So we saw you had a confrontation with Rosalie Hale and the rest Cullen family. What was that all about?" The silvery blonde called Lauren asked in a demanding tone as she pushed some of her hair over her shoulder. "Huh," I said surprised.  
"I sat at their table and Barbie didn't want to share. She bumped me as Bella, and I was leaving, and she ended up wearing the last of my coffee." Emma said the corner of her mouth twitching as she shrugged. "I'm surprised she's like that."  
"What do you mean? The Cullen's' stick to themselves." Angela said as she pushed up her glasses. Emma and I shared a long look before turning back to the group.

"On our first morning here Mrs Cullen along with Emmett and Alice Cullen came to welcome us to town, they offered to help with lifting our furniture if we needed it," I said looking over at the Cullen table. "Seeing how pleasant and kind Mrs Cullen is, I'd have thought the rest of them are the same, adopted or not," Emma said bluntly catching our peers by surprise, dropped jaws snapped shut as they blinked a few times in shock. "Wow," Jessica said.

"What did you mean by adopted or not?" Ben asked Emma tilted her head to the side in a move that was usual to our mother when sizing up someone.  
"Emma and I are both adopted. Our family has shown us how to behave and how to act. Neither of us would embarrass our family with our actions as Ms Hale did with hers." I said looking at the group and sounding very much like our formal and manner conscious Uncle Elijah.  
"If you're adopted then are you truly twins?" Mike asked.  
"We aren't biologically related, but strangely enough we share the same birthdate and were adopted on the same date and time. Family friends initially nicknamed us 'the twins', and it stuck so we ran with it. We are close probably as close as real twins." Emma said without pause.

"That is abnormal," Tyler said, we shrugged before sharing a look.  
"In our family, we are the well-adjusted ones." We said together with a shared grin.  
"Yeah, you both act like twins." Angela said smiling, "I have twin younger brothers. They constantly do things in tandem." Angela explained.  
"So your family honestly put you in charge of a house alone?" Jessica asked changing the topic.  
"Basically. Chief Swan is a close family friend and promised to keep an eye on us; his house was too small to fit us. So our Uncle fixed and added onto the house next door to the Chief." Emma said, shaking her head. "We arrived in the evening, thinking that at least the house would be ready. Instead, we open the door to an empty place; there was a table set in the dining room with a letter from our Uncle Kol. It stated we had to furnish the house is true Mikaelson fashion." I added.

"Yeah at the end of the letter stated 'everything' we'd need was in a drawer second from the top in the kitchen." Emma finished, she pulled out her wallet and took out the four cards. Lauren and Jessica gasped while the others looked wide-eyed. Shrugging again and pushing it off as a Mikaelson thing.  
"So only Emma got cards?" Lauren asked.  
"No I got four as well, we also split the cash that was there as well," I replied.  
"The money came in handy when paying the delivery guys to go above and beyond," Emma said grinning. "You bribed people?" Mike questioned.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Money talks and the more you have, the easier it is to get what you want exactly. We simply offered to pay them a couple of thousand; they were all too happy to help us." Emma said blandly. "Our family has spent more than that on clothes alone. I'm sure Uncle Elijah has at least fifteen thousand dollars worth of suits in his wardrobe alone. Our mother's jewellery is priceless, some pieces supposedly worn by royalty back in the medieval period." I said. "Nothing seems outrageous after the things our family does," Emma added.  
"It's like you live in a different world," Angela said her cheeks pinkened. Emma and I shared a grin. "It feels like it sometimes." We said together, thinking they had no clue how true they were.

With a lull in the conversation, Emma and I narrowed down our list to three applicants. "Housekeeper, maids or butler?" Emma asked.  
"Dude! A butler, seriously how cool would that be." Mike exclaimed I shook my head. "Arg! Butlers get so snooty and arrogant; they think themselves better than others at times. Housekeepers get a feeling of entitlement and can become overbearing. I believe that we'd better stick to maids." I said watching as the others looked wide eyed at me again, causing Emma to laugh. "Oh, I completely forgot about Dmitri." Emma chuckled, I grind my teeth "I thought we'd left Dmitri and the whole sorry story back in Russia where it should stay." I ground out, causing Emma to lean on the table as she laughed her face going red and tears falling. "Laugh it up. One day it'll happen to you, and then it'll be me laughing." I hissed sobering Emma up.

"Could one of you explain what's going on?" Lauren demanded. "In Russia, we had a butler with a son around our age, and he fancied himself in love with me. He demanded his father talk to my family and for us to get engaged immediately." I said shuddering, reliving the memories the story brought up. "Since women, there doesn't have the same rights as men; the butler spoke with our uncles bypassing our mother altogether. Bella had said no, she wasn't interested but Dmitri, the son, was determined to 'win' her. He followed her everywhere and would just hang around. Bella went to his father asking him to get Dmitri to back off." Emma continued.

"Sergei, the butler, was so sure our uncles would agree to the match that he told me bluntly that as my future husband Dmitri had every right to be in my company and that soon I'd better listen to Dmitri as his wife I had to obey," I added with distaste.  
"Bella went to our uncles and told them everything; our mother put the fear of God into our uncles, Sergei and Dmitri. Our Mother threatened to castrate the lot of them. Sergei found himself unemployed without a reference, and Dmitri now has a healthy respect and fear for women. Our uncles are still making it up to Bella and our mother." Emma said finished, shaking her head a twisted smile on her face.

"It will be eighty years at least before our mother will forgive either or our uncles for their parts," I said thinking out loud.  
"That sounds horrible. I can understand why you wouldn't like butlers." Angela said with a grimace.  
"Your mom sounds like one scary person," Mike commented. I had to keep from laughing at how right Mike was.  
"Not usually, she is just fiercely protective of the rest of our family and us," I said the clock on my phone showed we only had a minute of lunch left. Emma catching the time packed away the resumes and placing all the rubbish from both of us back on the tray. I got up and throw the trash away before stacking the trays where they belonged. Emma made her way towards me before we started to leave the cafeteria.

"Emma! Bella!" We stopped turning near the door to see Alice Cullen hurrying over to us. "Please wait. I just wanted to apologise for my sister's behaviour. She isn't having a good day today." Alice explained. "Listen, Alice, your mother was lovely, and you and Emmett were kind enough to offer assistance to us, but I think it's better that our families stay away from each other. My uncle will be glad to know his friend the Major is still alive and well, but I don't know how they'll react with how Ms Hale treated us." I said the end of my statement causing Emma to snort.  
"You know very well how our family will react. Mama will be after Ms Hale's head." Emma said, I nudged her, but she shook it off. "It's true. Uncle Kol would want to try and scalp her, and I know for sure Uncle Elijah would want his piece of flesh." Emma added bluntly; I glared at her.  
"As I said it's for the best that our families stay away from each other." I reiterated with a sad smile before turning my back to Alice and heading to my next class with Emma trailing.

Afternoon classes flew by, and suddenly it was time for Emma and me to part as she had P.E and I had study in the library. I was looking over the resumes again when the seat next to me got occupied.  
"How do you know my brother's title?"  
I looked up from the papers in front of me; I blinked a few times before shuffling the papers. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated. I heard an exasperated sighed; I started writing out a list of questions as well as a pros and cons lists for the three applicants. I moved my hair back before turning my necklace untwisting the chain, making the crest visible.  
"I have said to your sister it's better to keep the families away from each other. The Major is the only one who'd be safe in your family, and he was made to forget why. I don't have any more information than that." I said before gathering my things and leaving just as the bell rang. I stuffed everything into my bag from my locker and throwing on my jacket before slamming the door and leaning against it, ignoring the cold one trying to continue to talk to me. Emma hurried over.

"Worst class ever. I must have been channelling you. I kept tripping over nothing." Emma exclaimed as she shrugged on her jacket before throwing her things in her bag. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I asked grabbing her wrist, Emma sighed. "Sorry, I just want to get home and to my jetted bathtub," Emma said dreamily, causing me to laugh. "That bad, huh. Yeah, let's get you to your tub and me to the hot apple cider." I laughingly replied before we headed to the front office to hand in our slips before to the carpark and our car. I drove home, teasing Emma part of the way.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I know if you've checked out my wordpress site that this chapter has been published a few days previously, chapter six will be added soon.  
_ I want to thank my wonderful beta Bella Macleod; she is truly fantastic. Check out her work; her work is pure genius.

Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 : Interviews

Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind. Pre-Edited count: 3,077 words

* * *

Bella's POV

At home, Emma hurried upstairs to her room while I headed to the kitchen where I made hot apple cider for us both. I left Emma's cup outside her bathroom door after giving a single knock, before I headed to my room where with music in the background I followed Emma's example and soaked in my tub.

Bonelessly I came down the stairs with an empty mug. I called the local Chinese place surprised there was one even in Forks, opting not to cook. "We need to hire a chef and soon," Emma commented adding her mug to mine in the sink, I sighed but nodded. "Yeah, it's a good idea. The school is severely lacking when it comes to decent food." I included as we went to sit in the dining room, Emma read through the notes I made before adding her own. I got up to pay for dinner while Emma flipped through the resumes, background checks and notes. I handed her a pair of chopsticks before the box containing her meal. Halfway through dinner over the papers, we decided we needed another opinion. Emma called Uncle Elijah while I called mom, on speaker we greeted them.

"So Emma and I have the candidates for the chef's position, we're still going through the maids, we have pros and cons list for each of them. Emma's emailed them to Uncle Elijah now. We would like your input." I said getting right into it.  
"Hmm….. I can see the dilemma. You two have done an excellent job narrowing it down to these three already." Uncle Elijah said.  
"Why don't you have all three cook some samples and whoever you prefer you hire. On paper, they seem marvellous and any of them would work, for the maids, it's best to hire three or four depending on the size of the place. Two for upstairs and two or three for downstairs, that way the always has someone to help." Mama said.

"When interviewing watch out for clashing personality traits or off-putting habits. You need team players and those who'd keep everything flowing smoothly not one who'd cause friction and drama." Uncle Elijah advised. We chatted for a few minutes longer about our day and catching up with what's been going on with them before we hung up. With the maid's list narrowed down to eight; we cleaned up leftovers of our dinner before doing the light homework load. We chilled out for a little playing a video game for a bit before we headed to bed, knowing that school was going to be repetitive. School the rest of the week passed in a typical fashion. Taking notes in class, having lunch away from the Cullen's but with Jessica and her friends before more notes, separating when Emma had P.E when I spent the period ignoring Cullen and waiting for the last bell, the drive home filled with debates over whom to hire. Once back we scheduled interviews, looked over questions to ask, had dinner before calling our family. Doing homework and then going to bed.

On Friday we were asked to join our lunch crowd at the movies, we had to decline because of the interviews scheduled. Angela, Ben and Jessica seemed genuinely saddened that we couldn't come. Lauren hadn't warmed up to either Emma or I and continued to make snarky comments about us within our hearing range. Having to talk Emma down several times became a habit and slipping into old Norse, our family's mother tongue became the fastest way to calm her down. Neither Emma or I realised I had been doing it until one day Angela commented on it.

"I wondered what language you've been speaking to Emma for her to relax after Lauren's childish behaviour," Angela asked one day when she had walked with me while Emma walked ahead. I had stopped confused for a moment thinking back. "Oh, it's a regional dialect from where our family immigrated. Their parents taught them when they were born, and they taught us. It was the first or second language we learned. I'm not sure which because they taught them to us around the same time." I said as I started walking again. "Oh, that sounds confusing. So what happened to your grandparents, are they still alive?" Angela asked Emma had stopped to wait for us to catch up.  
"Our grandmother is dead, and our family disinherited their father. It's a falling out that happened way before we were born or even adopted. No one in our family speaks of either of them. What we do know is that our grandfather would use or hurt us to get to and hurt our family and it's our grandmother that is the cause of the falling out." Emma said looking at me.  
"That's so sad. I'm sorry for asking." Angela said awkwardly, Emma and I shrugged. "You didn't know. It doesn't bother us, nor our family." Emma replied with a wry grin; I shook my head.

On Saturday we woke early and got Uncle Charlie to come over, by eight we'd had breakfast, called our family and handed Uncle Charlie the list of questions. We knew we wouldn't be treated seriously with just us, so we got Uncle Charlie an adult figure to present the questions with Emma, and I to sit. Our first interview was at ten; the chef was five minutes early, the interview started well until uncle Charlie asked if he could take instructions from Emma and I. At his hesitation Emma and I shared a look missed by the chef but not Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie asked a few more questions before answered most of the chef's. We explained our situation and asked if he had a problem with it, our question was met with a long pause before he answered. It wasn't long before the interview ended and when the sound of his leaving car could no longer hear, we crossed his name off the list.

The next interview was scheduled for half past noon, by five to one the candidate arrived. Uncle Charlie noted the time while Emma and I made a small note on the pad we were using. After lengthy apologies from the candidate, the interview went well. We showed her the kitchen and got her to make a few sample dishes, she left, and we spoke a bit more about her and ate a few more of the dishes she cooked. "The food is average enough, her attitude is decent but her time management is horrible," Emma said as she crossed the name off the list. "She didn't seem to take the interview seriously." Uncle Charlie said as he headed towards the living room again. "She appeared to be a bit haughty to me," I said as I followed Uncle Charlie.

Our last interview was the one with ageing parents; she arrived right on time with a bag of ingredients. The interview went great, and her cooking was fantastic. We asked about her parents and found it was just mild medical issues due to old age. She left after that and Uncle Charlie discussed his thoughts and feelings with us before he too headed home. Our decision made, Emma and I called the agency and hired our choice. We offered the 'refurbished caretaker's cottage' and any medical requirements provided, we added that all moving costs covered by us and we needed the chef to start in a week. It gave time for the applicant to accept and pack or decline and us to find someone else.

Emma called a contractor to refurbish a caretaker's cottage, after the call we used our magic and our spell to create a shell of a cottage not far from our place but still on our property. The contractor came an hour later, and we spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening explaining what we wanted. When the contractor left, we had dinner. Going over little details and ideas for the cottage and our payback to uncle Kol broke the quiet of our meal.

"We should invite Angela to come over tomorrow and hang out. Uncle Charlie is going fishing tomorrow, and we missed the movies today." I said looking at Emma; she turned to look back at me. "You like this human, don't you?" I gave a slight nod, "Yeah, but I don't think she's human. I think she will be a witch when she comes into her powers."  
"You sound like Grams Sheila or uncle Kol." Emma laughed as I pulled a face. "Come on, haven't you felt the power that sometimes floods from her? You haven't questioned why we both told her more about our family and us than we have told any of the others?" I ask I saw her frowning a little. "I just thought I was following your lead. I haven't noticed anything, but then I've tried as hard as I can to blend in and might have blocked feeling anything magical." Emma explained, we thought about our time with Angela, catching Emma's nod. "Let's invite her. We can use one of the spelled stones to see if they react to Angela and if they do we explain everything." Emma thought out loud. I agreed. "We better tell mama and the rest of our family. They'll need to know, so they don't get blindsided." I said dialling the memorised number for our mama. "We can tease Uncle Kol about it if you're right about Angela being a witch. He'll be green with envy." Emma chuckled, and I joined her.

"Hi babies, how did everything go?" Mama answered.  
"Hi, Mama. The interviews went well, and we offered the job to a chef called Jasmine. We'll send you the resume; we gave her a week before she needs to start." Emma said opening her laptop and sending the email. "Okay, is everything else alright?" Mama asked. "Yeah, mama. We wanted to ask permission to tell a classmate the truth about our family. We believe she might be a witch that hasn't got her powers yet." I said biting my lip as I anxiously awaited an answer.  
"We wanted to get permission before we did anything and also to let you know what's going on here," Emma added, shutting her laptop.  
"I think it would be a good idea. You'll have someone around your age that you can talk to without secrets and help this girl with her magic." Mama had said before we chatted for a few minutes longer. Emma contacted Angela while I went and spelled the stone we needed.

The rest of the night Emma and I practised our magic and added more protections to the house. The next morning our leisurely breakfast was interrupted by a phone call from the agency, Jasmine had accepted the permission and would contact us later today to discuss the details. After hanging up, I called mama to let her know before we finished eating and cleaned up. Emma was in the kitchen creating a picnic spread. Angela came at eleven thirty, the first hour we spent getting to know each other and finding common interests. Emma's picnic lunch went over great as we sat in the conservatory on the grass. At Angela's amazed expression, I explained.

"Our Uncle Elijah is interested in gardening. He loves having a quiet place to think or walk amongst the flowers. He finds it relaxing." Emma laid back watching the rain fall on the glass roof before sliding down.  
"This place is beautiful and huge, go you get lonely?" Angela asked, resting on her elbows. "Not really. When this place starts to feel too big, we call our family or stay in the same room together." Emma said, causing me to laugh. "Yeah the minute we call them, and they try to argue over something while on speaker makes us feel better and glad they aren't next to us, if or when they start roughhousing," I added, shaking my head as I curled my legs under me.  
"Some of their fights make a Jerry Springer show look tame," Emma said.  
"Wow." Angela breathed, her wide eyes showed shock and a little disbelief.

As we headed to the living room, I made a stop in the kitchen to put away the things from our lunch, when I entered the living room, Angela held a glowing stone while Emma sat waiting for me. "You're right, Angela is an untrained witch," Emma whispered to me after I sat next to her. The rest of the afternoon we spent explaining the truth about us and our family and what being a witch meant. We showed her ways to channel and have primary control over her magic. Before she left, we swore her to secrecy over our family's secrets, what we truly are. We promised to help her as much as we could with her magic and watched her drive away. The call to our family before we went to bed was filled explanations and teasing Uncle Kol while he complained about not being here and missing all the fun.

Uncle Charlie came over early in the morning and led the workmen to the cottage; he was staying here while we were at school to keep an eye on the workers. He had also put snow chains on our car as well, warning us to be safe as there was a lot of black ice all over town. We hurried through our morning routines so we'd have more time to drive safely to school.

Arriving safely at school Emma and I leant against the side of our car talking when we heard a high-pitched metallic sound, our heads shot up and turned towards the noise. A van was sliding across the parking lot wheels locked heading right towards us. We dived to the side, Emma pulled me further away just as the van t-boned our car. Grumbling we wiped down our clothes as we heard the yellings of our classmates, somehow we were stuck wedged between three vehicles. Our car and the offending van being two.  
"You call Uncle Charlie while I call Uncle Elijah," Emma said getting her phone out; I looked at mine and sighed when I noticed the shattered screen was black.

"No can do. I no longer have a working phone." I said showing Emma and heard her grumbling some unintelligible words. She pressed a few extra buttons before putting it on speaker.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Elijah."  
"Shouldn't you two be at school and in class?" Uncle Elijah asked.  
"They should already be at school; I saw them leave." Uncle Charlie said uncle Elijah.  
"Yeah well, while we are okay we don't have a car anymore and Bella's in need of a new phone," Emma said.  
"WHAT?!" the yelled reply echoed by not only Uncle Charlie and Uncle Elijah but whoever was listening in on Uncle Elijah's end.  
"Emma and I were talking before school started, leaning against our car before we heard a metallic high pitched sound and when we turned we saw it was a van coming towards us. We dived to the side and are okay but our car got t-boned, and my phone smashed." I said explaining the events to all who were listening to our conversation.  
"I'll be right there. EMT's will probably arrive before me if they got called." Uncle Charlie had said before he hung up.

"Uncle Elijah can you please let mama and the others that we are okay." Emma pleaded, we heard his resigned sigh. "You and Bella are both 100% okay, not a single scratch?" he questioned.  
"We have a few grazes from diving out of the way; can you make sure no one goes on a killing spree?" I pleaded. "I'll try to keep the casualties down, but I have a feeling we'll be heading to the plane in moments, once everyone is home, so we all head to the airport together."  
"Can you not tell them straight away, delay them?" Emma asked I stared at her incredulously.  
"Emma." I hissed.  
"I will not. I'm not going to do anything that might cause any of my siblings to feel the need to dagger me again." Uncle Elijah said his tone incredulous.  
"Wasn't Aunt Sage suppose to be stopping by soon?" Emma questioned.  
"We could call her and have her stay with us to reassure everyone that we are truly okay, then once you've finished with whatever problem is then you can all come. Emma and I don't want to cause any additional problems." I added once I realised where Emma was going with her stopping our family from arriving right away.

"You are my nieces, nothing of you are problems and nothing you do cause any problems. We're family; remember 'Always and Forever'. Now I need to talk to your mother and Uncles, explain your idea and then we'll make an informed decision together. Nothing is more important than protecting you both and the rest of our family." Uncle Elijah declared before hanging up. In the distance, we could hear sirens and sigh at least we would be out of here.  
"You think we should call Aunt Sage?" I asked as we watched a few teachers try to move the and free us. "We'll ask Uncle Charlie when he arrives," Emma said without turning to look at me.

"You think our next car will be a tank?" I jokingly asked, laughing when Emma turned to me. "With our family? I'll be surprised if they didn't, one thing we know is if it is a tank you can bet it'll be the most expensive, top of the line with all the bells and whistles and luxurious to boot." Emma joked right back causing us to laugh again. Soon the van was pulled far enough away that we could get out, we tried but got detained by the nurse. EMT's pulled into the lot with Uncle Charlie's cruiser at the front. Uncle Charlie got out and headed right over to us, two paramedics following behind him. "We didn't get touched. We dived to the side, landing on our hands and knees." Emma said as we got poked and prodded. Uncle Charlie looked us over and followed as we got taken to one of the ambulances. Uncle Charlie said a few words to the driver before we headed to Forks Community Hospital.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait but since my laptop has been sent back to the factory I've been borrowing my Mother's work MacBook and have had other RL stuff to deal with.

Thanks for reading.

~ Blissful


	7. Chapter 7 : Protection Detail

**Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind.** **Pre-Edited count: 2,792 words**

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

Emma and I sat side by side on the same bed, ignoring the glares we got from the nurses. We once again asked questions about everything that happened, taken separately to x-rays. We complained about being separated until the nurses let us be next to each other again on the same bed.

"The hospital visit with Uncle Kol was more entertaining than this," Emma commented. I snorted "of course it was, anything with Uncle Kol will always be." I said grinning as I remembered the entire drama uncle Kol caused as he compelled access to the blood bank. Compelling the staff to ballroom dance in the waiting room and having the staff put on a Shakespeare play but mixing the plays together will always be a fun memory. The doors opened, and Tyler brought in, bandages soaked with blood. Emma gripped my shoulder and caused me to turn away but not before black spot started to dance at the edge of my vision. Slapping my cheek shocked me enough to inhale through my mouth. Unfortunately, the doctor walked in just as Emma slapped me.

"You look very pale, are you okay?" the doctor said, when I turned to him I gripped Emma's hand tightly at the colour of his eyes. While Golden topaz it still wasn't comforting that they didn't darken in the least. I ignored the tingling pain that ran up my right arm.

"Bella is okay; she doesn't do well with blood. Someone should have pulled the partition curtains across before bringing him in." Emma answered in a huff.

"My humble apologies for the negligence on the nurse's behalf." The vampire doctor said. "My name is Dr Cullen. I've looked over your files." He introduced himself before I cut him off.

"We are fine. We just wish to get out of here. Preferably before I pass out from the blood coming from our classmate." I said as Dr Cullen pulled the curtains cutting our view of Tyler.

"I'm afraid, Ms Mikaelson that you can't leave yet. I looked over your x-rays, and you have stress fractures in your wrist and forearm on your right side, you'll need a cast while Emma needs a couple of stitches for a deep cut on her knee from her fall and her elbow is dislocated on her left." Dr Cullen said seriously.

The doors of the ER opened again this time it was Uncle Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie, we'd like to go home," I said with Emma nodding, Dr Cullen's mouth fell open.

"I must protest, without medical attention you both could sustain permanent damage." Dr Cullen declared, Uncle Charlie looked from us to the doctor. Sighing Uncle Charlie compelled the doctor to destroy our x-rays and all notes in the files that we only sustained a few slight grazes and bruises and were okay to discharged.

Emma and I used a glamour spell to create the illusion of us okay, exiting into the waiting room we saw most of the school was there. As we turned to leave the hospital the door opened, and a familiar red-head entered, she hurried over to us and pulled us each into a tight hug without touching our injuries.

"Don't ever scare the family like this again. I've never seen your mama or uncles break like that." Aunt Sage said as she pulled back still keeping us in her arms as she looked us over, she clucked her tongue. "Oh, Elijah is going to lose it when he finds out how bad you two are." She added we could hear the whispers around us. "Hi, Aunt Sage. You know we'll be alright by morning. There is no need to upset our family any more than they already are from hearing about it." Emma said with a pointed look at Aunt Sage's wrist, Aunt Sage pursed her lips before giving a shake of her head. "We'll discuss this when you're home resting in bed." Aunt Sage said her tone was leaving no room for argument. We nodded our heads before the four of us left the waiting room and headed home.

When we arrived, Uncle Charlie went back to oversee the workers while Emma and I invited Aunt Sage in before we were picked up and placed sitting on the edge of my bathtub. Sage bit into both her wrists before offering them to Emma and I. We drank until the bites closed, she pushed Emma's elbow back into place before leaving us to get cleaned up. Emma went to her bathroom; we burnt our ripped and bloody clothing before curling up on the living room couch in our pyjamas. Tucked in with pillows and blankets by Aunt Sage, with us settled she headed to the kitchen and came back moments later with hot cider, nursing a cup each Aunt Sage came to sit across from us.

One video call later to our enraged family, ending with lots of promises from us, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sage and even more tears on both sides and with us getting our family to give us their word that they wouldn't come until they sorted the problem out. The drama of the day and the hot cider knocked Emma and me out. I woke in my bed to a hot breakfast waiting on a tray on my bedside; Aunt Sage popped her head in just long enough to say she'd called the school giving Emma and I the day off.

After breakfast and pleading from both Emma and I, we were allowed to rest in the living room, rather than in our beds. Aunt Sage joined us on the couch and made sure we were tucked in and comfortable.

"After you, both fell asleep you received a few visitors, a Witchling by the name of Angela, some human classmates and a coven of Cold Ones." Aunt Sage said with an eyebrow raised, causing both Emma and me to duck our heads. "They have no idea we know what they are, nor who our family is and certainly not that we aren't human," I said hoping Emma wouldn't say anything of the run-ins we'd had with the family. "Uncle Charlie compelled Dr Cullen yesterday after we refused treatment. Mrs Cullen and two of the 'children' came here the first day to welcome us to town; they offered to help us move the furniture when it came, we paid the drivers instead." Emma said, seems to have caught on about not speaking of the minor clashes we'd had on our first day or the ones I dealt with during the first week in my study class.

"Okay, I believe you, the fact that you haven't told the others tells me something else happened, but I'll leave it for your mother to deal with when she comes." Aunt Sage said we nod ending with a sigh. The rest of the day we caught up with our aunt and watched movies as well. Angela stopped by to give us notes on what we missed, and we got her to stay and practice her magic with Aunt Sage keeping an eye on us. Angela stayed for dinner and loved Aunt Sage's stories as we relaxed.

The next day at school was like our first day all over again, with stares and whispers only we had people we didn't know come up to us to talk. Our lunch table overcrowded as people tried to cram into any available space to hear us talk about what happened and question us. Lauren and Jessica soaked up as much attention as they could.

"So if you weren't severely injured, why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Jessica questioned, wanting to pass on good gossip.

"Our aunt, who'd come to visit us arrived meeting us in the hospital. She was the red-head hugging us." Emma started.

"I kept them home yesterday, to make sure they were okay and to catch up. Our family is very protective of the girls and having to inform them of where I met them caused a panic. Talking any of the Mikaelson's down is near impossible on a good day but when you have all six of them up in arms…. Well, let's just say it took a lot of convincing to keep them from rushing up here, having to keep the girls home for a day and hourly updates was the clincher." Aunt Sage said coming up behind Emma.

"Wow, your family seems like uber overprotective of you both," Jessica said.

"No one in our family wants to see anything to harm these girls. They are loved by many and if anything happens to them a lot of people would be out for blood." Aunt Sage said her double meaning not lost on Angela or us. "I need to borrow my nieces; they'll be right back." Aunt Sage said as she gestured for us to follow.

"I spoke to the principal and Emma you'll join Bella in Study hall instead of P.E. Also Charlie spilt the beans on the accident and who saw you in the hospital. Niklaus said if anything happens to either of you heads will roll. Kol lost it, and a few places have had a sudden decrease in crime and homeless populations. Elijah is ready to wipe out the heads in Italy and said he'd be making a call. Rebekah is passed pissed and told me you both have some explaining to do. She also said if anything happens to you she will be coming for retributions and will drag it out for as long as possible." Aunt Sage said, causing Emma and me to pale.

"We've never met Uncle Niklaus," I state in a whisper.

"Oh we are so past dead, Mama is going to kill us. Before dancing around our pyres." Emma muttered when she got over her shock.

"I'm just passing the message I got on. I may have been told to keep an eye on the situation and you both. Sheila said she'll be coming and will see us tonight; she will want to meet your friend as well. Elijah and Niklaus are sending a few of their most trusted for added protection." Aunt Sage added as an afterthought, we groaned at the mention of protection.  
"How many?" I moaned, I hate having others follow me.

"They said a few like me and a few like Sheila. Some will become teachers while others will just be around town. Charlie contacted his friends on the reservation to let them know of the incomings." Aunt Sage explained.

"We are supposed to stay under the radar; it would be easier and not as noticeable if we got 'home schooled'," Emma said with an emphasis on home school.

"You know you're princesses in our family; they wouldn't leave you vulnerable again. I'll talk to them about homeschooling; we might be able to include your friend as well." Aunt Sage said before hugging us and leaving. We headed back to our table in shock; everyone started questioning us at once. Emma and I shared a 'We-are-so-totally-screwed' look.

"What did your Aunt say?" Jessica asked.

"She was telling us some family friends will be arriving tonight and that our family will be joining us sooner than originally planned," Emma said.

"Our family might be pulling us from school and getting tutors for us to be home schooled," I said shocking the table. Emma gave a pointed look at Angela, and we winked at her, causing her to relax.

"All because of a close call in the parking lot?" Lauren sneered.

"As our Aunt said our family is very protective of us," I say with a shrug.

"We are heiresses to one of the richest family empires in the world. Titled as 'Princesses'." Emma said causing the silent table's eyes to bug out. "Our family could buy America's debt and still be financially unaffected," Emma added her eyes shining with amusement as Lauren and a few others stuttered and spluttered.

"Now you might understand why our family protects us as they do. With the power and money our family has, it means they have just as powerful enemies; we get looked after so no one can use us to try and get back at our family or to seek to ransom us." I said before standing and heading to my next class. Emma was walking beside me, Angela caught up to us before we entered the classroom.

"I…. Well…. Uh…Are you indeed leaving Forks High?" Angela asked.

"The 'family friends' that are coming are like our family and some like you. If pulled, our family will try and get you to join us. You'll learn a lot more, faster if you did." I said as I wiggled my fingers for emphasis. I saw Angela's eyes widen in wonder. Emma snapped her fingers in front of Angela's face causing her to jump as she came out of her daydream. "Sorry but let's get to class, and after school, we can talk more at our house." Emma apologised and continued onto the classroom. Angela nodded, and we all sat together in class. Word spread fast, and as the teacher entered, he asked to speak to Emma and me.

As we exited school at the last bell, Alice Cullen tapped us on the shoulder.

"I know you said to keep away but I wanted to let you know Jasper's friends are coming to visit, we will tell them to keep their distance. We thought it was safer to let you know." Alice said before hurrying off, as Aunt Sage came over to us. "What did she want?" Aunt Sage asked.  
"She was letting us know that the Major has the Captain and the Lieutenant coming for a visit and that she'll pass on the keep clear to them," Emma said without turning to look at the Cullen's. We made our way to Aunt Sage's rental car in silence.

Emma video called mama and chatted while we waited for Angela to arrive. After introductions, I got everyone's attention. "There is a coven of animal drinking cold ones, called the Cullen's in town. The Major is one of them. Alice Cullen told Emma and I today they're expecting friends of the Major, the Captain and the Lieutenant are coming. Emma and I have had a few meetings with them, and they think we are just rich, spoilt humans. They are confused as to how Emma and I know Jasper 'Hale' is or was the Major. We have warned that it's best if they keep away from us as our family would only take mercy on Jasper." I updated them all; Uncle Kol couldn't wait to see the Major again.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Uncle Elijah asked.

"One of our meetings with the coven didn't go well, and one of them ended up wearing the rest of my coffee," Emma said wincing as our family hissed.

"Emma…. What caused it?" mama asked her tone deadly calm as her vampire visage started to appear. "The member bumped Emma. The mug precariously balanced on Emma's files, so when she was knocked the cup tipped. The member ended up covered in coffee and not Emma," I nervously said as I watched mama get up and walk away from the screen, smashing echoed through to us causing Emma and me to wince while Aunt Sage tensed.

"That could have seriously hurt you if you got bumped too hard. I'm going to find out whom and they will feel everything a thousand years of torture can perfect. No one harms my babies." Mama said with her vampire visage clear on her face. I heard Angela's muffled gasp.

"Bella and I would like to withdraw from Forks high and continue our home studies. We believe Angela would also benefit from our lessons and we'd like for her to join us." Emma said watching our family. "We agree. It's up to Angela, Sage and you both to convince her family to allow this. We think we'll be able to join you in a few months. Sage if you get restless arrange for one of our trusted to take over in your place. I do not want anything to happen to my nieces of their friend who is now under our protection." Uncle Elijah said Aunt Sage nodded her head. "I don't see me going off and leaving these three vulnerable." She replied.

"Good. Poppets, no more secrets. If these had been other Cold Ones, you might have been in grave danger. You both know their kinds rules." Uncle Kol said as he looked earnestly at us as we nodded our heads. "Turn or die; no human is to know of their existence." We quoted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you would like please review.  
If you leave a comment I will try to answer it through private message, that can only happen if you are signed in when you review guest reviews will be answered at the top of the next chapter as long as they don't contain spoilers.

Thanks for reading.

~Blissful


	8. Chapter 8 : Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind.**

 **Pre-Edited count: 2,857 words  
_**

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

Hours later we heard a commotion at the front door. Aunt Sage opened it and growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I've come for my mate Bella."

"She isn't your mate Mr Cullen. Now leave, I have been travelling all day and want to rest." The familiar voice of Sheila Bennett said behind the Cold One at the door. Aunt Sage moved, making Edward move, he tried to catch my eye over Aunt Sage's shoulder.

"Bella, my love, come with me. I'll turn you when you are the same physical age as me, and we can be together forever, as we are meant to be." Edward softly said to me; I could feel as he tried to dazzle me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes. "I am not your mate and certainly not your love. Do not try to dazzle me to seek to control me." I ground out from behind my clenched teeth as I glared at him, shock and surprise showed on his face. Sheila moved and was able to pass Edward without a problem.

"I always knew you were a pretentious, spoilt prick but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to dazzle a girl to follow you." A voice called from the trees as two travelled worn figures emerged.

"Peter, Charlotte, this has nothing to do with you. This is between my mate Bella and me." Edward stated as he turned to see the new visitors.

"Ah on contraire my friend, it is our business when you try to hurt a friend of mine and Char's. You must not know who their family is or you would never have sought to dazzle Bella." Peter said his red eyes were gleaming.

"Bella has deigned the claim, Edward. If she had accepted it would have been forced and against the laws." Charlotte said as she placed her hand on her cocked out hip. Edward huffed before disappearing.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, it's good to see you." Aunt Sage said with a grin shaking their hands. "Sage, great to see you as well. You nieces certainly know how to shake everyone up." Peter said.

"Please come in, that way no one can overhear anything," Emma said, moving aside allowing the two Cold Ones to enter. Our strange group headed to the living room. "Would anyone like anything?" I asked being a good host. Everyone shook their heads before sitting down.

"Angela these are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, they are two Cold Ones and were changed by Jasper Whitlock or as you know him, Jasper Hale. This is our Grams Sheila, she is a Bennett Witch and taught us most of what we know, and our Uncle Kol taught us the rest." I introduced Angela to the new arrivals.

"It's nice to meet you all," Angela said.

"My knower informed me that you two are important, not only for our world but that you both will change our perception of the world," Peter said a sly grin on his face.

"I think the last high drug user you ate somehow gotten you high." Emma snarked, I tried to hide a smile but failed as the corners of my lips twitched.

"You're a real comedian, aren't ya." Grumbled Peter, Aunt Sage laughed while Charlotte shook her head. "I apologise for him, I think the Major must have hit his head a little harder, and the venom couldn't repair all the damage."

"Hey, I resent that." Peter protested.

"Getting back on topic, Bella I'd watch out for that Cold One. The vibe I got from him wasn't pleasant." Grams Sheila said her eyes showing how serious she was, I nodded. "Of course Grams. I think his unusual obsession with me is the least of our problems. Uncle Charlie warned us this morning of some kind of animal attack nearby, told us to be careful in the woods. He doesn't think it was an animal rather a Vampire; he wasn't sure if it was a Cold One or a sadistic traditional." I said, Peter sat up straight "My knower is saying it's a Cold One, three nomads." Peter said.

"It's a good thing your Uncles are sending reinforcements." Aunt Sage said causing Emma and me to nod.

"Okay Magic eight ball, how can we get Angela's family to agree to her being here and getting 'homeschooled' with us?" Emma asked Peter, his incredulous expression causing most of the room to laugh. "The best way is to tell them the truth. They'll want her protected, so she'll live here for a while." Peter said we saw Angela gulp. "My dad is a church minister. He'll hit the roof." Angela said wringing her hands. "Won't telling her parents the truth put them in danger?" I questioned. "I can offer to compel them not to mention their knowledge to anyone but us. We can also get them some vervain to make sure they are safe." Aunt Sage said Emma piped in "Let's just tell them and then offer all the options after."

"Would it be safer if Angela's parents come here? I mean we do have layer upon layer of protection spells over the house and the property." I asked before explaining my reason. Sheila nodded her head. "Bug is right, with all the protections here, they'll be safer, and it will just look like her parents are coming for dinner or to pick her up," Sheila said. "I'll ring them and say you've invited them to dinner," Angela said before leaving the room with her phone.

That night dinner was both filled with nervous energy from Angela and caution from the rest of us. It was after dessert Grams broached the topic. Angela's parents took it better than we all thought and Angela's father spoke at length with Peter, Charlotte and Sage while Grams, Angela, Emma and I talked with Angela's mother. She shared the same interest with Emma and mine's story and glad Rebekah our mama found us. "Your mom must have seen amazing things over the years; she must have some truly fascinating stories." Angela's mother stated, we smiled. "Aunt Sage has been around just as long. When they both tell stories, they have different perspectives on events." Emma said. Somehow Aunt Sage and Grams convinced Angela's parents to let her sleepover.

The next morning Aunt Sage went to meet with Mrs Webber, Angela's mother to withdraw the three of us from Forks High. I could smell the freshly brewed coffee as I came downstairs, bumping into Emma halfway down. In the kitchen sitting at one of the island counters was Angela nursing a hot mug, while Grams worked over the stove. "Morning girls. I knew the fresh Coffee would bring you both. We have lots to do today. Sage and Mrs Webber are at the school as I speak, clearing out your lockers and withdrawing you all. After breakfast we'll work on protection spells, Angela will be getting a crash course in all things magic, and I'll be checking to see how you two are going with your magic. Sometime before or after lunch, Miss Webber is going to go home and pack what she needs before returning. Potions are next before dinner, and after dinner, you have free time." Grams said causing Emma and me to groan at the mention of potions. Potions were notoriously hard to do, everything has to be precise, or the effects of the potion will be ineffective or over effective.

Grams caught on to Emma and me when we tried to drag out breakfast as long as we could and glared at us. The day flew by and by lunch Angela had several filled pages in her grimoires, Grams seemed happy with us all, and the four of us used a cloaking spell to travel to Angela's home and help her pack before returning. Peter and Charlotte were at the Cullen's visiting; Aunt Sage was overseeing the refurbishment of the cottage. Dinner found Emma and I enjoying cooking without constant watching over what we had on the stove. Everyone was in, Emma and I worked some magic for Peter and Charlotte allowing them to eat without any ill effects. Peter spun us around almost like ragdolls in thanks while we received tight hugs from Charlotte. Dinner was filled with chatter and over faster than I thought. Peter and Charlotte shared some stories with Angela, while Emma, Aunt Sage and I spoke to our family. Grams talked to them as well; Peter wound up Uncle Kol causing everyone to laugh even as Charlotte smacked the back of Peter's head. Before bed, I spoke quietly to Grams for a moment about reversing or changing spells.

The end of the week brought the protection detail, and lessons were in full swing. Those classes were broken up with learning more about all types of supernatural and their real histories as well as the 'legends of myths' the humans knew. At night I spent my spare time looking at every variation of spells. Uncle Niklaus had sent Emma and I Esther Mikaelson's grimoires and others he had. Searching through them all finding what I was looking. Emma and mine's secret project almost completed.

By month's end brought more problems, Edward Cullen got spotted creeping around outside the house, seeming to look for my room. The nomads were causing more problems, which caused our family to become unsettled and ready to replace the Volturi. Aunt Sage had paid a visit to Dr Cullen to talk about Edward's behaviour. Angela indeed came into her powers and was quite powerful. My side project completed and one afternoon I sat Peter and Charlotte down and explained what I wanted to try to do for them. They were both happy to be guinea pigs. That evening I informed the rest of the household of what I wanted to try. It was all planned out once everyone was on board.

During a new moon, I started the ritual; Grams helped me with the markings I had to etch with salt. We had done a few protection circles and other protections as well. I gather the venom I had needed from Peter and Charlotte before I started casting the spell and adding their venom to the potion they had to drink. I had warned them it could be excruciating and after they had finished drinking the potion, they fell to the ground groaning. By early morning Peter and Charlotte were no longer Cold Ones but traditional vampires. Grams and I spelled daylight jewellery for them adding a few extra protections spell to them as well. Charlotte's green eyes and her rose and cream complexion suited her better than the blood red and white marble. Peter's dark blue eyes and the sun-kissed skin suited him better as well. Both regained previously lost memories, and I explained the illusion spell we had placed on them so that friends or other Cold Ones would see them as if they were still Cold Ones themselves. They stayed with us for a few weeks to get used to their new limits and powers. Peter even had his 'knower' and was still cryptic as ever.

"You're going to rock this world to its very core." Was all Peter said before leaving, Emma and I shared an annoyed look before waving them off. Grams, Angela, Emma and I were talking with a few witches learning more even though it was Saturday. A debate had started with the senior witches over what kind of magic Emma and I could do and how it differed from their own, broken up when a vampire discreetly came back into the room before she cleared her throat. "Ms Mikaelson's, there are visitors at the door." Emma and I got up and headed towards the entryway; Aunt Sage joined ahead of us while some of our protection detail entered the entryway both ahead and behind us. Aunt Sage's hiss caused everyone to tense including Emma and I, hesitantly we made our way to stand behind her. The whole Cullen Coven stood waiting. "What are you doing here?" Aunt Sage growled out; a few Cullen's shifted uneasily at her tone.

"We wish to speak peacefully." Dr Cullen said his hands raised in surrender. I noticed a few of the witches including Grams started chanting and hid a smile knowing it was a protection spell. "What do you wish to speak of?" Aunt Sage asked her arms crossed.

"Edward wishes to spend time with his mate. He has said that every time he has come, he got stopped." Esme said distress visible both in her tone and her expression. "Who does he believe to be his mate?" Angela asked from behind Emma and me; we crossed our arms. I knew I was glaring at the Cullen's. "Bella is my mate. I have every right to spend time with her." Edward demanded.

"Is that so Mr Cullen?" a familiar accented voice called from behind the Cullen's. "Who are you?" Alice questioned. "You aren't welcome here; this is between the people stopping me from seeing my mate and me," Edward said before anyone could say anything else.

"Really? Because I think we bought this place a few months ago." Said another familiar voice. "Bekah what do you make of it?"

"I think someone had better set this bloody wanker right and let me in to see my babies." Mama's voice echoed, Emma and I shared a grin. "Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus are invited in." Emma and I called out in unison; before we could blink, we got pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you both so much," Mama said pulling back to look at us.

"What is going on here and who are these people?" cried Edward frustration in his tone.

"We're Emma and Bella's family, mate." Uncle Kol said, his eyes lit up when he noticed Jasper. "Long time no see Major. You've made quite the reputation since we parted ways." Uncle Kol added grinning madly.

"I'm sorry I have no clue what you're talking about," Jasper said.

"Course you don't. I had to take your memories of our time together away. Nikky here was looking for me, so to stay hidden I compelled you to forget." Uncle Kol said pointing to the one unknown person in the room before he walked up to Jasper and removed the compulsion. Jasper had blinked a few times before a smile spread across his face. "I remember, Kol Mikaelson, been a long time indeed," Jasper said clasping Kol in a man hug. "How did you meet Jasper?" Alice asked.

"He ran into me as he skedaddled out of a whore house like his pants were on fire. He was human and still green behind the ears." Uncle Kol said laughing causing Emmett to howl with laughter.

"I had just joined the Confederates and was on my first commission, the other men I'd been riding with had wanted a night in town. I didn't realise where they planned to spend the evening and had followed when I realised I made a quick exit and ran into Kol." Jasper explained shifting his feet as he finished.

"Can we get back to my mate?" Edward sulked.

"I'm not your mate Edward Cullen." I declared before turning and heading back into the living room; I heard scuffling and growling.

"Listen, mate, it seems you like you need a lesson in manners. One being when a lady declines you accept it and walk away. Second, you don't enter a house uninvited ever and third you Never insult a lady especially in front of her family." I heard ring throughout the room.

"Well Poppet, you couldn't stay out of trouble while we weren't here." Uncle Kol said as he sat opposite me on the couch. "It's good to see you Uncle Kol," I say with a grin, I saw his eyes narrow. "I know that look, but I'll ignore it for now. I want to know why that delusional wanker outside believes to be your mate."

"I don't know Uncle Kol. I've spoken to him maybe twice at school and ignored him the rest of the time. I've told him once already I wasn't his mate and that was the night Grams arrived. I know he's been caught creeping around outside the house at night recently. I said that whoever caught him was free to dismember him and deliver him back in pieces to his family. "I said going over everything knowing my family could hear.

"Yeah Uncle Kol, he's been a total stalker, Bells and I put more protections around the house and early alarms as well because of him," Emma said as she dropped into the seat next to me.

"He was dragged off and had most of his family with him, only Jasper remained. He wondered if he could catch up with you Kol." Mama said as she entered the room, and coming to sit down. "Come in Jasper," I said before smiling at Mama. Uncle Kol headed out.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and there is a poll up for possible plots for the future chapters so please check it out, and I will see if I can mix the two most popular lines if possible if not it will be the most voted so please vote. Also, let me know if you want to see someone else's point of view. If so I'll try my hand at writing from Damon's point of view.

If you are curious about pairings, send me a message, and I'll let you know by private message unless I get ten or more messages then I'll post it in the next A/N with the next update.

Thanks for reading.

~Blissful


	9. Chapter 9 : Not So Quiet Family Night

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind. **Pre-Edited count: 2,396 words**

 **_** **_Bella's POV:_**

"Isabella and Emma, I would like to introduce you to your Uncle Niklaus. Nik these are our nieces and Rebekah's daughters." Uncle Elijah said as he headed into the room and sat down. I stood up and turned to see Uncle Niklaus hanging around the doorway; I headed over to him tripping once before I hugged him. "It's nice to meet you Uncle Niklaus. You're welcome to call me Bella or Bells, the rest of the family does except Uncle Elijah." I said hiding a grin when he hugged me back.

"Bloody Hell. I leave the room for a moment and enter the twilight zone when I come back." Uncle Kol said causing Uncle Niklaus to pull back. I narrowed my eyes at Uncle Kol and chanting under my breath changed his clothes to a clown costume with floppy red shoes, squeaky nose, face painted and multi colored wig to complete the outfit. Everyone laughed once they got over their surprise. Uncle Niklaus looked at me with admiration and respect. "Your new look suits you Uncle Kol," Emma said before she came over and hugged Uncle Niklaus as I stepped back. Uncle Kol had spluttered in shock and surprise before he stomped out of the room, the oversized shoes slapping on the floor making more laughter break out. "It's nice to meet you both; you can call me Nik or Klaus whichever you like." Uncle Nik said, he came further into the room and sat down. "Nice trick you did by the way, highly amusing." He added once seated.  
"Neither Bella or I are like the usual witches you'd meet; even we're different from each other," Emma said grinning.

"Emma is right. They are stronger than any witch, but Bella is slightly more powerful and proficient than Emma." Grams said as she smiled at us. "Sheila Bennett, I presume? I hear you've helped them with their magic and protected our family as well." Uncle Nik said inclining his head to Grams. "I wish to thank you. My siblings have each told me stories of everything over the years and have allowed them all to peacefully and happily enjoy being a family. I know that wouldn't have happened if the girls weren't around and they wouldn't be safe if you hadn't helped. I wouldn't have gotten another chance to be a real part of this family if this hadn't happened." He added shocking Grams and the others of our family.

"Yo…. You're welcome? I'm sure Rebekah shared what I said that day with you. I never thought they would all become like family to me, and I include you in that statement now."  
Grams said shocking all of us in the room. "I know we've only just met you Uncle Nik, but do you think we could also meet Uncle Finn?" Emma asked bluntly shaking everyone out of their shock.

"I was reading your mother's grimoire, and I believe she is influencing uncle Finn's actions and thoughts," I said causing another shock.  
"What do you mean? Nik killed her over a thousand years ago." Uncle Elijah asked before continuing and making Uncle Nik pause.  
"I've always known as do all the others. What mother did wasn't right." Mama added.  
"It seems that after she had realized what she had turned you into, she wanted to undo it. When she found she couldn't, she started planting thoughts into Uncle Finn's mind as he was easier for her to get to, thinking you all would start following his lead." I said before pausing. "She placed a preserving spell over herself before uncle Nik went to ask her to remove the curse. The way she did, it was so that eventually she would gain enough magic to come back and kill you all. The spell links part of her spirit to her body meaning she is in essence still alive and just 'sleeping.'" I said as I explained it the best I could. "The reason she hasn't come back before now is that I believe some of the spirits on the other side either don't want you killed or because they don't believe in killing one's offspring no matter what they are."

"How can we stop her?" Mama asked Grams came to look over the grimoire I mentioned.  
"There is a lot of expression and even dark magic in here." Grams said flipping through the pages.  
"There are two ways we can help Uncle Finn. One is the fastest and simplest way, which is to destroy your mother's body and send her spirit into oblivion. The second one is where the girls and I look for a spell to separate him from her influence but to do that we'd need to temporarily link you all together so that when the spell cast on him, you're all protected." Grams said looking from the pages to our family.  
"To be safe let's do both. We separate first before moving mother on." Uncle Elijah said before looking to his siblings for their opinion.  
"That would be best, let's do this," Mama said looking at Emma and me.

"The linking spell will be cast once Finn awakens, and we have the spell to separate you all from your mother. The same thing for removing her from this world, we do it once the spell we need is ours." Grams said as she shut the book and left the room before returning with a mountain of grimoires in her arms. The other witches came in with more, and even Angela held a few as well. They created a circle on the floor with the grimoires laid out in the middle, Emma and I joined them.  
"It's like a live study group formed," Mama commented as she stayed on the couch.  
"The only difference is that only three here are high school age." Uncle Kol said. Emma and I spent the rest of the night looking with the witches.

"We want to sever the bloodline, it won't be easy, and there needs to be another bloodline willing to have them in the family." Grams said looking around the group.  
"What if we use my blood, get it to separate until it just holds my mother's DNA and blood," I said looking at the group.  
"It's a long shot. We don't know how powerful she is or was and we'd need someone as or stronger than the 'original' witch." Mary said from my right. "Both yours and Emma's magic is different from ours, and we don't know if it'll affect the spell we need to do," Jonas said.  
"If we use your blood they would in effect become your children." Someone piped up.  
"What if we mixed both my blood with Emma's? the power from us both has to be stronger than Ester, and since it's mixed they would be from both bloodlines?" I questioned.  
"It may work."  
"We could try and if it fails, have a backup ready," Emma said looking around.  
"If one bloodline isn't strong enough what if you combine them, just like Bella and Emma will do?" Questioned Angela, her suggestion met with murmurs.

Later that week Emma and I chanted as we combined our blood as Angela and Grams joining us as they mixed their blood with ours. That way it was stronger and had both kinds of magic. When it was ready, Uncle Nik removed the dagger from Uncle Finn. Aunt Sage waited next to him, Jonas and another witch had cast the linking spell over some spiked blood drink. He got mama, and our awaken uncles to drink it while Aunt Sage tasked with slipping it to Uncle Finn as he woke. Once linked the witches started chanting the separation spell, Emma and I came in with the blood mix, and once they all drank it, the witches used magic to snap all their necks causing Emma and me to flinch.

We removed the linking spell as they started to come around after an hour before the witches left they filled a few goblets with blood for our family to drink and for Uncle Finn to gain his strength.  
"I always disliked the after-effects of a snapped neck." Uncle Elijah said coming to first.  
"It had to be done to break your mother's link to you all. It wasn't pleasant for Bells or me, either." Emma said as we waited as the others groaned and complained about the action. I passed out the goblets holding my breath the entire time. Aunt Sage took pity on me and took the tray from me with the extra blood for Uncle Finn and shooed me back to my spot. I quickly headed back and sat next to Emma before taking another breath.

"What do you mean by link?" Aunt Sage asked.  
"Bloodline, to make sure Ester can't get to either of her children again we had to replace the bloodline with a bloodline that has stronger magic to protect each of you," I said.  
"So Ester is no longer our mother?" Uncle Kol asked, his head tilted to the side.  
"While she gave birth to you and raised you, she is no longer biologically linked. Think of her as a surrogate." Emma explained, watching as everyone relaxed.  
"What is going on and what is a surrogate?" Uncle Finn asked.  
"I'll explain everything later, just know Esther tried to use you to kill your siblings and you. Now she can't do anything to any of you, thanks to your nieces Emma and Bella." Aunt Sage said holding Uncle Finn's hand.

"So who's bloodline do we now belong to?" Uncle Nik asked, Emma, smirked.  
"We had to combine a few to make sure there was enough power to replace and protect you from Ester," I said ducking my head.  
"Just spit it out already." Uncle Kol said as he looked from Emma to me.  
"There were four: Angela, Grams, Bella and I," Emma said as I watched our family's jaws drop.  
"While you were linked we also linked one other with you," I said, looking at my feet.  
"We linked Uncle Henrik as well, so he is still family," Emma said shocking our family again.

The next day as our family set fire to the coffin containing Esther's body Angela, Grams, Emma and I did the spell forcing her spirit from both her body and from the other side and pushing it into oblivion. Once the ashes spread, we went inside giving our uncles and mama a moment as a family to mourn the final loss of their mother and come to terms with the information brought to light and had happened. When they came inside mama hugged Emma and I tightly and kept us in her eye line for the rest of the night and spent the next week mothering us.  
Uncle Kol found he had access to his magic again and was soon working with the other witches to learn, teach, share and practice any and all good magic. Mama was willing to find out more about the healing magic and protections; she would work mostly with Grams and sometimes with Angela as well leaving Uncle Kol to spend his time with the others. Uncle Finn got updated on everything he had missed from Aunt Sage and Uncle Elijah, while Uncle Nik apologized to Uncle Finn about locking him in a box for nine hundred years. Surprisingly Uncle Finn forgave Uncle Nik and said there were no hard feelings.

During a thunderstorm, we curled up by the fire in the living room talk as a family. (Grams, Angela, Uncle Charlie and a few of the other witches and even some vampires regarded as family.) At one-point Uncle, Kol had shuffled several decks of cards together, and we ended up playing the largest match of poker ever. Several rounds in something or someone triggered our magical alarms, stopping play and bringing everyone to high alert. Emma and I sealed the house so no one could enter unless they were a part of our family. Our family surrounded us while some went out to find out what or who triggered the alarm. Moments later we could hear struggling and shuffling. Uncle Kol left the room growling.

"Bloody Hell! You again, have you not learned that my niece wants absolutely nothing to do with you?" Uncle Kol exasperated tone ringing throughout the house. Everyone except me relaxed as something was niggling in my mind.  
"He's a diversion. There is someone else here or someone's." I said, my announcement met by Uncle Nik swearing enough to put a sailor to shame. Uncle Elijah left the room while Uncle Finn and Aunt Sage moved closer to Emma, mama and I. Mama tightened her hold on Emma and me, while Angela, Grams and Uncle Charlie all stood together ready to protect us as best they could.

Suddenly a horrible metallic screeching rented the air causing others to swear, before a sound of something hitting the ground. Uncle Nik disappeared from the room later, and seconds later a pathetic attempt of a growl followed. There was more of the metallic screeching, before a sickly sweet smell that reminded me of too much of overbearingly strong incense. "UGH! What is that horrible smell?" Emma complained Mama stroked Emma and my hair's trying to soothe us. "That would be burning of a Cold One's venom," Mama answered.

"That would be plural, dear sister. Elijah and I found two others trying to get into the house. A third one took off; he seemed to be heading towards the Cullen's house." Uncle Nik said with Uncle Elijah next to him. Uncle Elijah's tie was loosened and crooked, while his handkerchief was missing from his pocket. The cuffs of his suit and shirt seemed stained with some unknown substance. "Couldn't wait for me? I love a good fire." Mama said.  
"Sorry Rebekah, maybe next time." Uncle Nik said a grin lighting his face. A louder screech had filled the air before Uncle Kol walked back into the room. He throws something to a vampire near the doorway.  
"Throw that and the rest of it in two separate cells. I have to make a call to a certain pretend vampire family." Uncle Kol said before dusting off his hands and reached for the cordless home phone dialling a number which he seemed familiar.  
 **_  
A/N:**

Hi everyone just to let you know the poll on my profile will be up until 15th November 2017, so get your votes in for your prefered future chapters conflict.  
Thank you for reading.

~Blissful


	10. Chapter 10 : The Cullens Leave Town

**A/N:** _Hi everyone,_

 _I'm sorry I've been a little MIA. I won't give excuses, as they're tiresome and annoying. So while I left the poll open a couple of days longer than when I originally planned to close, I hope you guys took advantage of it and voted for which twist you would prefer.  
The results are in, and I've counted the votes I received both from my wordpress site as well as on here where I also post Family: Always & Forever._

 _So the results are:_

 _Different and secret Twist ~ 10 votes_

 _Evil Elena ~ 4 Votes_

 _Evil Elena teaming up with the Cullens ~ 4 votes_

 _Trouble with the Cullens ~ 3 votes_

 _Marcel causing trouble ~ 3 Votes_

 _Ester coming back ~ 1 vote_

 _Thank you all for voting and letting me know with messages and comments both here and on my wordpress site._ I love to hear from you guys, and I hope the surprise twist, will keep everyone waiting with baited breath. =) **  
**Let me know if you would like me to mix two plot lines together or just leave it all secret for you to uncover later

 **~Blissful**

 **Disclaimer:** _Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind._

.•*¨¯¨*•.. .•*¨¯¨*•..

`•-•*...). `•-•*...).  
...¸.•´...•*¨¯¨*•. ...¸.•´...•*¨¯¨*•.

.¸.•*¨¯¨*•...(...*•-•´ _**Family: Always & Forever **_ .¸.•*¨¯¨*•...(...*•-•´

(...*•-•´¸.•*¨¯¨*•. (...*•-•´¸.•*¨¯¨*•.

.`•.,¸_¸,.•´...*•-•´ .`•.,¸_¸,.•´...*•-•´

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

Uncle Kol greeted the other person tersely; the conversation was spoken in hushed hisses and only lasted minutes. Throughout the exchange, Uncle Kol's face stayed the same until right at the very end, when his head tilted back, and he barked a laugh. After the call, Uncle Nik sent him a grim smile.  
"Good job on the dismemberment, too bad we couldn't finish the job." Uncle Nik commented.  
"Niklaus. We wish to lay low for the girls' sake and ending up in a war with this Cold One Coven and their possible leaders isn't going to accomplish this." Uncle Elijah calmly spoke, to anyone outside of the family he would seem calm and collected, but to us, we could see the anger bubbling away under the surface. Tightly controlled but once unleashed an inferno that wouldn't go out anytime soon or with any ease.

"I don't think this will be the last we see of the dismembered one or the rest of his 'humane' family," Mama said causing Emma and me to snort in agreement.  
"I think you're right sister. There seems to be rather unlikely that any of them will forget about Bella and move on with their undead lives." Uncle Finn said. "Do you think compulsion will work?" Emma asked we shared a look around the room.  
"It could work at least for a little while." Grams said. "It would work for at least a few years and by then without a way for them to find any of us easily they should give up." Grams finished. "It seems like it would be our only shot to at least not end up in an all-out war with their kind," I said, catching nods of agreement around the room.

"Right, I'm going to start with the wanker in the basement. Elijah, you have the 'good' doctor, Kol you have the bear looking one; I'm sure we can trust the Major to keep silent. Nik you have the ice queen, Charlie you have the pixie and Sage you have the mother hen." Mama said before she kissed Emma and me on the forehead and leaving the room. I walked over and spoke to Uncle Finn; I saw Emma going to talk to Angela.  
When the Cullen family arrived, it was evident they had been playing baseball as the whole family had some piece of a uniform. Esme was wringing her hands while Dr Cullen looked concerned. Mama brought out Edward in parts, and my family all ignored Esme and Dr Cullen's horrified gasps. I noticed a distance Jasper had put between him and the others. I sent him a welcoming feeling, and when he looked over to me, I tilted my head in a casual and discreet gesture for him to enter. He had given a single nod before he made his way inside without either family saying a word to him.

"My family is going to compel them to forget about me. They won't remember my face. I'll be just a blur of a crowd." I breathed to him; I saw him nod in return before we turned to see my family starting their memory heist. Emma came to my side and whispered in my ear. "Why don't you do the same thing for the Major that you tried with the Captain and Lieutenant?"  
"I was thinking of offering it to him later on," I said in Norse knowing it was safe as only my family would understand what we said between us. I looked to see Jasper inclining his head towards us making Emma cover her mouth to stop from laughing as his face showed his confusion. "I certainly enjoy being able to keep things a mystery," Emma commented once again using Norse. The front door closed snapping Emma and me out of our little bubble, catching the Cheshire grins on my family's faces made me think I should have listened to what they had compelled the Cullen's to believe.  
"What did you do that gave you a reason to grin as you are?" Emma questioned suspiciously. "Oh, nothing my dear nieces that you need to worry about." Uncle Kol said walking over to greet Jasper.

"Uh huh and pigs fly while unicorns fart rainbows." I sarcastically spoke causing the others in the room to laugh. "Will one of you please let us in on the grins?" Emma begs as she sits on the couch with me joining her. "Fine, spoilsport. We made them forget the whole family and told them to move; they'll sell their house here and never return to Forks. That way the shifters will be left alone in La Push, and if we ever decide to come back here, we don't have to worry about them." Uncle Charlie spoke as he shook Uncle Kol's hand; this was one partnership that was a little suss.  
A couple of days later, Emma, Angela and I were sitting at the tiny sole café in Forks. Curled up in the bean bags around a coffee table, sipping at our hot drinks. Around us discreetly hidden were a few vampires nearby, giving us as much privacy as they could while being close enough to protect us should anyone try to harm us.

"…Then Uncle Kol swam underneath mama and before she could say something he'd pulled her under the water," Emma spoke laughing at the memory. "Of course mama was so mad at him that she left the beach and when we returned home we found what we thought was confetti outside," I added shaking with laughter as Emma sat up slightly her eyes shining with mirth. "Oh no, she didn't, did she?" Angela asks her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, she did turn all of Uncle Kol clothes into confetti pieces," Emma spoke before the three of us let out peals of laughter. "Oh my God, your family is crazy. Did your uncle do anything in retaliation?" Angela questions. "Of course he tried, but Uncle Elijah stepped in and stopped anything else from happening, stating that if it would only continue and escalate," I spoke mimicking Uncle Elijah at the end, causing another round of laughter.

A shade fell over Emma and I causing us to look up, standing behind us creating the shadow was Jessica Stanley followed by Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton. I thought that the rest of our old lunch table would be here as well. "Emma, Bella, Angela. It's been awhile, how is homeschooling?" Lauren sneers, the three of us share wide smiles before we looked back at them.  
"It's fantastic. Our friend Sheila said next week we'll start with a couple of units of the college course she teaches back in Virginia." Emma states as she moves her hair over her shoulder with an innocent grin on her face. "College units? You're sophomores." Jessica spluttered while Lauren opens and shuts her mouth. "No, it seems Forks got our grade level wrong. We should have been in Junior or possibly senior classes; it seems the school had misplaced a few of our test results and with the missing information made the incorrect placement." I explain watching as shock passed on their faces.

"What about Angela? She is a sophomore just like us; she has to be holding you both back." Lauren snidely states. "I am doing the same work as Emma and Bella. The way our schooling is different from the classroom setting Lauren. I caught up with the girls in a couple of weeks." Angela says defending herself. "What did you do intense study sessions and bribing the tutor?" Lauren snarks.  
"Jealous, Lauren? It isn't a good look on you." Emma comments causing Angela and me to laugh.

Lauren stamped her foot before she whirled away and left, leaving Jessica and Mike standing frozen.  
"You'll never guess what happened at school today," Jessica said as she came to sit on an empty beanbag. Emma, Angela and I shared a look before shaking our heads. "Mrs Cullen came in with Edward, Alice and Rosalie; she withdrew all the kids. It seems they suddenly decided to move, that the town didn't suit or something. Crazy right?" Jessica said with a roll of her eyes and Emma raised an eyebrow.  
"Did they say where they would be moving?" Emma asked watching; I saw Mike looking at me and hid a flinch as I took a sip of my drink.  
"No. Mrs Cullen told the school she was going to homeschool them and then let them find a college. Eric's mum who works at the real estate office got a call from Mrs Cullen; they are selling the house as well. They seem to be in a hurry to get everything sorted and leave town." Jessica continued answering Emma.  
"It's probably because Uncle Charlie caught Edward trying to break into Bella's room. He let him off with a warning and said for it not to happen again otherwise he'd press charges." Emma said, causing me to elbow her, she didn't even flinch.  
"Seriously? Wow. Who knew he'd be such a creep." Jessica said as she shook her head.

"Our family arrived last night and caught him and scared him off after Uncle Charlie lectured him. I think when my Uncle Elijah went to speak to the family afterwards he scared them. I suppose they think leaving town will keep Edward from getting charged." I said tilting my head to the side catching Jessica's wide-eyed look. We knew everything we said would be around the school and possibly around the town soon enough. It wasn't long before Jessica left with Mike behind her, we stayed for a little longer just casually talking. Leaving the coffee shop with Angela, Emma and me shared a laugh before heading back to the house. The rest of the year passed in a relaxed and enjoyable routine. Jasper took me up on my offer to change his vampire type and after packing his items (which there weren't many of) and headed to join Peter and Charlotte in South Dakota.

Uncle Kol having lost a bet with Uncle Nik had to sign up for the local high school, causing Emma, Angela and me to head back. We were all thrown into senior's classes, and while Lauren and Jessica tried to spread rumours around of us, we ignored them and soon others were as well. Grams had to go back to Mystic Falls not long after our seventeenth birthday. Long phone calls from Angela and us, insured until in the middle of April of our senior year the sad phone call came through: Grams had died. In a state of grief and shock, Angela came with our heavily cloaked family as we attended the funeral. We stayed only long enough to cast the ritual sending her spirit over to the other side. We didn't wait for the reading of the will, even though we knew we were in it. Emma and I throw ourselves into both our schoolwork and our magic. Uncle Kol stayed in school with us, mostly to keep an eye on us. Graduation came around faster than we thought and while the rest of our class was planning some 'epic' graduation party, Emma, Angela and I stayed away.

Uncle Kol attended the party much to Uncle Elijah's annoyance. Angela had decided to join Emma, and I with playing with Magic joined us in casting a protection spell over the whole town. The three of us channelled the full moon, honouring Grams knowing she would be watching if she could. The strong spell cast and our own added to it for our joy we went back inside and fell asleep in front of the TV halfway through a movie. Mama thrilled with the graduation photos she had of Emma and I getting our diplomas. She even kept the picture of Uncle Kol getting his, half because it annoyed him no end that he'd had to go to high school and the other for the blackmail material.

Saying goodbye to Uncle Charlie was harder than anyone thought but soon we were on the road for a family road trip. Emma and I got to relax in a car with Uncle Nik while Uncles Elijah, Kol and Finn stayed with Mama and Aunt Sage. Angela was going travelling around the U.S at the different colleges since her tuition paid for by our family she could go wherever she wanted and was taking the year to go through her options.  
Emma and I had fun as we travelled, I loved Texas learning to ride a horse, and the different dances were a highlight for me. Emma happened to enjoy watching the Cowboys at the rodeos, Uncle Kol and Uncle Nik had fun scaring off any admires she gained. Of course, kept protected since we were in a conflicted territory for cold one newborn wars and no one wanted Emma or me getting taken.

We stayed a while with the Whitlock's in South Dakota; their property was a large ranch that they ran enjoying being able to work with horses again. Emma and I did protection spells and other small bits of magic. It was here that I started to do yoga and Pilates, mama and Emma join Charlotte and I once a week for 'girl' time, Aunt Sage had grown restless and left with Uncle Finn to see the world. Uncle Nik had signed Emma and I up for self-defence classes and ended up signing mama and Charlotte up as well, much to Jasper and even Peter's disgruntlement.  
"We could teach them far more than anyone else could." Jasper had said pointing out their combine military training.  
"You want to teach them to throw you to the ground and incapacitate a guy?" Uncle Nik had questioned with a pointed look making them both blanch.  
"Er...well when you put it like that, we'll have them take the classes, and we can add anything else we think they should know once they have the basics," Peter said backtracking in the most dignified way possible.

A/N: Sorry for the long author's note at the begining.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions about anything within the story, please feel free to either leave a review with your question or send me a private message and I'll reply as soon as I can.

I have a question for you guys, does anyone want me to try my hand with an intermission of the story and have a chapter in Damon's POV about the goings on in Mystic Falls while all this is going on in Forks?

Thank you for reading.

~Blissful


	11. Chapter 11 : Damon's Intermission

_Disclaimer: Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Once Upon A Time belong to their respective owners. I just write whatever craziness that enters my mind._ _Pre-Edited count: 2 999 words_

* * *

 _Damon's POV:_

The moment I awoke to my undead life, revealed the truth to me. My feelings for Katherine had been a fabrication; she had compelled me to love her and to fight Stefan, my brother for her affections. That realisation prompted me not to complete the transition, and I held out for 22 hours, I stayed sitting under the tree I had awakened under and sweltered through the midday sun. I watched what I thought was to be my last sunset when Stefan found me, his clothes stained with blood. Realising that I hadn't completed the transition and ignoring my refusals he disappeared for a moment only to reappear later with a servant.

I refused again and weakly stood up with my back against the tree trunk when Stefan savagely tore the servant's throat out; the blood flowed out. Stefan threw the dying servant at me when he saw that I'd turned my head away. Coated with fresh blood was too much and my control snapped. I drained what blood was left in the servant. When I realised what I'd done, I cursed and yelled at Stefan, and he fled. I sat back down at the base of the tree and noted the sun had set while I fed. In the middle of the night, Emily Bennett briefly stopped by with a message and a daylight ring. The message, cryptic at best and vague at worst made little sense and in the intervening years stayed in the back of my mind. Never forgotten but not thought of.

Noting a sense of urgency I left Mystic Falls behind without a backwards glance and for ten years tried to find the reason behind the feeling without any luck, just when I was about to shut my emotions off, I met Sage, an older vampire who took me under her wing and showed me the ropes. By the time we had parted ways I had held more power than most vampires and could control the elements. The sense of urgency I'd felt after completing my transition dulled almost wholly going away. It was a stop in a new city that I met Annabelle again, our first meeting since living in Mystic Falls didn't end well.

It was then I'd found out that the vampires hadn't been burned in the church the night I'd died but were trapped underneath in a tomb Emily Bennett had sealed. It was that information that brought back Emily's cryptic words back to the fore. The next meeting with Annabelle while still bumpy it ended better, and with an agreement between her and I., I confided the truth to Annabelle of what I realised upon waking after my death and how I wanted to help her get her mother out.

For the next few years, as we gathered as much information as we could on how to get Pearl out, we played siblings who'd just lost their parents. Playing the doting older brother when in public or around humans reminded me of how close Stefan and I had been growing up. A genuine friendship grew between Annabelle and me.

On and off throughout the next thirty years, Stefan would come crashing back into my life and usually with some problem or another needs to be dealt with. During one of Stefan's switched off ripper binges I met Lexi, a vampire trying to help Stefan both gain control over his bloodlust and also switch his emotions back on. She asked for my help, which I declined and we ended up in an argument. The next day I'd gone to visit a witch to find any more information about the tomb when Lexi appeared and killed the witch before I could, she stayed to rub it in my face. Lexi and my brother believed I was still in love with Katherine and was trying to find a way to free her from the tomb. Since I wasn't willing to help my brother, Lexi killed the witch to keep me from being able to release the supposed woman I loved. When Annabelle contacted me to catch up, I explained what had happened. While we had a good laugh at the absurdity of still loving Katherine, she was furious about Lexi killing the witch before I could find any recent information out.

Three years later and I was betrayed by one of my bastard half brother's descendants and brought to the Augustine Society, I met Enzo another vampire held a prisoner in the name of science. The torture and abuse that followed nearly drove the both of us mad. By the end of the third year, Enzo and I had made a plan of escape; the only thing was it would take a further two years to pull it off. As planned I managed to escape, and after throwing Enzo two of our captors, I drained another two. While feeding one of the fleeing humans knocked something that started a fire, the fire separated the room in two; Enzo was on one side while I was on the other.

Enzo yelled for me to go, to leave him and go. I tried anyway to help him, but it was in vain. He bid goodbye and as I left I shut off my emotions for the first time. Once out I hunted down every member of the Augustine Society including the Salvatore member. Annabelle joined me on some of the hunts after we caught up and she found out what happened there. Annabelle coaxed me to turn my emotions back on.

In1988 the dull urgency I felt the change, a sense of waiting for something replaced it. On September 13th the feeling strengthened, the shift in sensation brought me to speak to Sheila Bennett, a descendant of Emily Bennett and one of the many Bennett's I'd watch over from afar and help when I could. I arrived back in Mystic Falls two days later. Sheila greeted me warily at first before recognition sparked and she invited me in.

"Damon Salvatore, it's been a long time," Sheila said a fond smile is spreading across her face.  
"Sheila Bennett, the last time was on your wedding day. I'm sorry I didn't stay to watch the ceremony or go to the reception afterwards." I reply, she waves her hand before sitting down.  
"I understand, too many witches without knowledge of your friendly status. I have a small idea as to why you're here, but why don't you explain from the beginning." Sheila states as she stirs a cup of herbal tea, that sat freshly brewed.

"I'm guessing the spirits warned you like I have to ask." I say with a grin, causing Sheila to laugh, "of course they do." She replies. I then launch into the story everything from Emily's cryptic message the last time I saw her, to what I'd done over the years.

Sheila sat back when I finished; her eyes looked over my shoulder at someone I couldn't see. She seemed to be listening before she took a sip of her tea and turned to me.  
"Emily said it isn't time for you to know the meaning of her message yet when the time is right I'll be told to pass it onto you. Right at this moment, I can only tell you that the change you've noticed is fine. You are part of something much larger, and you're waiting for the others involved to be ready. The spirits ask that you not turn your emotions off again, you may miss a change or a flux in intensity that you feel if you have them turned off;" Sheila explains.

I nod resigned, "Of course, I know neither you or the spirits would lead me astray. Thank you, Sheila, is there anything I can help you with?" I ask watching as Sheila sighs before she shakes her head. I leave a few minutes later, feeling like something kept from me. I decided not to stay in town and flew back to my apartment in New York. I contacted Annabelle; the phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello Damon, or should I still be calling you big brother?" the laughter in her voice caused me to smile. "Hello, Anna, whichever you prefer. It was fun to play the doting older brother to you throughout the years. How have you been, keeping out of trouble I hope." I asked, knowing she would laugh. Her laughter sounded hollow through the phone, and I worried.  
"I'm okay mostly; I dropped off some more blood to the tomb. There is a vampire that shouldn't be let out, Fredrick. He wants to cause the streets of Mystic Falls to run with blood before burning the town down. He's too dangerous to be free, he has a small following of other vampires, but I think if they see the danger of following his plans we might be able to keep the town safe." Annabelle said the sigh in her voice caused my heart to clench.

"Anna, we will get your mother out. I promise even if it kills me, you will be reunited. I know you are older than me, but I see you as a little sister. You certainly are a better sibling than my brother. Do you remember when I mentioned the hollow feeling I had since my transition?" I asked, knowing that changing the topic would help Annabelle from becoming too depressed.

"Yes, I still find it strange. I've asked others, and no one has had it ever happen to them. Has it changed?" Anna asked the curiosity in her voice caused me to smile.  
"It has changed, its replaced by a tugging sensation. I visited Sheila Bennett, and she said it's not time for me to know yet, that the feeling will strengthen and fade over time. I won't follow it for a few years, just until I've worked out a pattern and then I want to try. Anna don't mention the change to anyone, I don't know what it means, and I don't know what will happen." I said as I sat down rubbing my brow.  
"Of course big brother. I hope it means the wait will be short for you." Anna said before she rang off.

Six years passed and I found a pattern, the tugging always strengthened on the 13th of September and would fade on the 14th. Annabelle would ring and check in and see if I had any luck finding where the tugging was leading me. Over this period she would stop by and stay for a few months, in those few months we'd play siblings. We kept dropping off blood to the tomb vampires, one of the times I went I spoke to them and found Frederick to be unshakable in his goals if he got free. I kept practising my powers; Anna was in awe of how much power I could control. I spent the rest of our time together teaching her, showing how to gain a familiar and other talents that I knew. One thing she couldn't do was control the elements, she could cause fog to blanket a small area, but that was it, though she loved being able to do just that.

Eight years after that, I moved back to Mystic Falls. There I found my brother had enrolled in high school and was dating a girl that was Katherine's twin. Annabelle came with me; she didn't stay at the boarding house with me but met and befriended Sheila and stayed with her. Bonnie, Sheila's granddaughter, wasn't happy with the arrangement, but she couldn't do much about it.

Annabelle and I had a plan to get her mother Pearl out of the tomb the night Hailey's comet passes over the town. I had gotten Sheila on side and Annabelle, and I had confided in Sheila the truth, she was unsurprised and reminded us that Emily's spirit and Nature told her everything she needed to know. The night the comet passed, changed everything. Annabelle and I got her mother out; I pretended to be distraught when Katherine was nowhere to be found, keeping everyone but Annabelle and Sheila in the dark about the real reason the tomb was opened. Later that night Sheila Bennett died after laying down to rest. Bonnie Sheila's granddaughter blamed me for Sheila's death and had already tried to burn me to a crisp.

At Sheila's funeral, the tugging sensation got stronger; it wasn't until I was at the gravesite I was able to look around, yet I couldn't see anyone unknown. I stayed by the lowered coffin until most of the crowd had left. I felt like whoever the tugging was coming from was right beside me and yet I was alone. The next shock came when Sheila's lawyer called me to go for the reading of the will as I was mentioned. Bonnie glared at me when I entered the boardroom at the lawyer's office.

Mr James was a middle-aged average looking man.

"I have two letters one for miss Bonnie Bennett and the other for Mr Damon Salvatore," Mr James started, he handed the letters over before looking over the last will of Sheila Bennett.

"To miss Bonnie Bennett, the house in Mystic Falls, one trust Sheila has in your name and the families' diary collection. There is a trust for one Lucy Bennett, a letter for an Abigail Bennett. There are two letters one for an Emma Swan and the other to Isabella Swan; the two Swans also receive property and heirlooms. There is a package to a Mr Mikaelson that I've sent off. Mr Salvatore has received a small piece of land outside of Mystic Falls. That's everything, thank you for coming." Mr James finished, he handed lists and copies of the will out to everyone present. With a handshake and signing over the deeds I left, Sheila's letter in my pocket.

I waited until I was back in my bedroom at the boarding house before I opened it.

' _Dear Damon,_  
 _The spirits warned me that I wouldn't survive the night of the comet, but I wanted to do something meaningful in my last few hours. I'd been ill for a while. Annabelle knew, and I swore her to secrecy, she offered her blood, but it didn't help. Don't blame her for not telling you. There is a piece of land adjacent to the one I willed to you, I couldn't afford to buy it, but I had planned to buy it and will it to Annabelle. I thought it would be a good idea so that Pearl and Anna could start fresh in town with a house of their own._

 _Before I died, the spirits warned me of events that are coming. I know of the pull you have, and I understand why, and whom it relates to, I'm not able to let you know. The spirits warn against turning your emotions off, the balance of nature depends on you keeping your emotions on and not to leave Mystic Falls for a few years. Soon you'll understand, and the tugging will no longer be an issue._

 _When a special someone enters your life, look after them well. She already has another after her, and this person will need to be dealt with not long after you meet your match. Follow your instincts, and know she will be able to get guidance from the spirits and I. Trust the feelings you have around your match._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sheila_.'

The letter created more questions than it solved, but I took the hint Sheila had left for me and went to the city hall and bought the land, placed the deed into Annabelle's name. When I arrived at Bennett's house where Annabelle had been staying she was standing at the doorstep begging the person inside about something.

"Bonnie, please allow me to gather my things and then I'll leave. I had no idea that opening the tomb would kill your grandmother." Anna said, she turned when she saw me her eyes were red from crying. I pulled her into a hug and hushed her, no matter that she had her mother back and that we weren't indeed brother and sister. She was a sister to me, and so I comforted her.

"Bonnie, Sheila was ill long before she opened the tomb. She knew she'd pass away and wanted to reunite a mother and daughter in her last few hours. I know you hate me and want me dead but please just let Annabelle gather her things." I said looking at the new witch peaking through a crack in the doorway.

"I don't believe you, my grandmother was fine," Bonnie said he glare at me softened as she watched how Annabelle calmed.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know in this world Bonnie, some of these things are hidden for the safety of others. Your family has been friends of mine for many years, I've watched over and helped different members of your line since Emily helped me after I transitioned. If you don't believe me ask the spirits, they'll explain things to you." I said as Annabelle moved to the side, brushing away the last few tears.

"I'll talk to the spirits first, and then I'll decide," Bonnie said before she shut the door, Annabelle's shoulders slumped as she turned to look at me.  
"What do I do now, all my belongings are here, and I have nowhere to stay. Mother is still trying to adjust to this time." Annabelle said.

"You and your mother can stay at the boarding house until everything is sorted," I said as I led her towards my car. We arrived at the boarding house after having picked up Pearl who had been hiding in the forest nearby. I showed them to a couple of rooms, let them settle in before I showed them both the letter from Sheila and the deed in Annabelle's name.

* * *

A/N: *peeks from behind furniture*  
Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated, real life got in the way.


End file.
